xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Euromajdan
|miejsce=cały kraj (główną areną protestów był Plac Niepodległości w Kijowie) |data=21 listopada 2013-23 lutego 2014 |zabici=121 osób (oficjalnie), ok. 800 osób (nieoficjalnie) |ranni=ponad 2 tys. osób |charakter=demonstracje, zamieszki, rewolucja |przyczyny=niepodpisanie umowy stowarzyszeniowej oraz umowy o pogłębieniu i wszechstronności wolnego handlu z Unią Europejską |skutki=obalenie prezydenta Ukrainy Wiktora Janukowycza Początek Kryzysu krymskiego }} określenie fali protestów społecznych na Ukrainie, które zaczęły się 21 listopada 2013 roku, na Placu Niepodległości w Kijowie. Manifestacje okazały się odpowiedzią na negatywną postawę ukraińskiego rządu w stosunku do umowy stowarzyszeniowej UE-Ukraina. W zamian ówczesny prezydent kraju Wiktor Janukowycz i rząd pod przewodnictwem premiera Mykoły Azarowa, nie przyjmując tego dokumentu, przyjęli politykę zbliżającą swój kraj do Rosji oraz Euroazjatyckiej Unii GospodarczejKiev protesters gather, EU and Putin joust – reuters.com, 12-12-2013. Przesłankami do protestów stała się też panująca w ukraińskiej polityce korupcja, liczne nadużycia oraz łamanie praw człowieka w krajuYanukovych Offers Opposition Leaders Key Posts – Radio Free Europe/Radio Liberty, 25-01-2014. Transparency International, organizacja zajmująca się badaniem stopnia konkurencji w wielu państwach na świecie, uznała, że Janukowycz jest politykiem jednym z tych, którzy mieli najwięcej do czynienia z korupcją na własne oczy. Protesty eskalowały się w dniu 30 listopada, kiedy udział w nich deklarowała coraz większa liczba osób, one trzy miesiące później doprowadziły do wielkiej rewolucji. Dopóki rewolucja nie miała miejsca, protestujący wielokrotnie toczyli starcia z policją w całej Ukrainie (szczególnie w Kijowie), zajmowali ważne budynki administracyjne, tworzyli na potęgę barykady itp. Jednym z budynków, którzy zajęli protestujący, była Kijowska Miejska Administracja Państwowa. 8 grudnia 2013 został obalony pomnik Włodzimierza Lenina w Kijowie, służby jednak tym zbytnio się nie przejęły. Starcia i protesty uległy jeszcze gwałtowniejszej eskalacji w połowie stycznia, kiedy to ukraiński parlament przyjął dekret zmieniający przepisy prawne dotyczące organizacji zgromadzeń oraz takie, które ograniczają wolność słowa i wolność zgromadzeń. Tym samym oburzeni demonstranci zaczęli w całym kraju okupywać budynki administracji rządowej. W połowie lutego, a zatem kiedy miała miejsce kulminacja wszelkich protestów, ukraińska policja zaczęła stosować znaczniej bardziej agresywne środki przymusu bezpośredniego wobec obecnych na Placu Niepodległości w Kijowie. Starcia jednak nie doprowadziły do tego, by wcześnie wspomniany plac był w całości pod kontrolą służb bezpieczeństwa. Policjanci do starć z protestującymi wykorzystywali gumowe kule, w okresie rewolucji (która miała miejsce w dniach 18-20 lutego 2014 roku) śmierć poniosło 77 demonstrantów i 17 policjantów. Badanie naukowe miało stwierdzić, iż znacznie więcej osób miało zginąć bądź odnieść obrażenia w czasie rewolucjiThe Snipers Massacre on the Maidan in Ukraine – academia.edu, 2015. Tak drastyczne wydarzenia skłoniły jednak do tego, by pomału ustępujący prezydent Wiktor Janukowycz zaczynał wdrażać rozwiązania, które miałyby zadowolić protestujących. 21 lutego 2014 liderzy demonstrujących – Witalij Kłyczko, Arsenij Jaceniuk oraz Ołeh Tiahnybok – podpisali tzw. Porozumienie w sprawie uregulowania kryzysu politycznego na Ukrainie, w obecności szefów MSZ NIemiec Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera i Polski Radosława Sikorskiego, a także jednego z dyrektorów w resorcie spraw zagranicznych Francji Erica FournieraГарантом выполнения Соглашения об урегулировании кризиса в Украине является народ - Томбинский – unian.net. Reprezentujący rosyjski kraj Władimir Łukin odmówił złożenia podpisu przy tej deklaracji. W dniu, kiedy deklarację podpisano, nagle została ostrzelana kolumna pojazdów eskortujących z Pałacu Prezydenckiego prezydenta JanukowyczaМашину януковича обстреляли неизвестные – tsn.ua, 22-02-2014. Jednak krótko po tym incydencie, obalona głowa państwa razem z innymi politykami najwyższymi rangą zdołali uciec z kraju. Tym sposobem demonstranci przejęli kontrolę nad sektorem administracji prezydenckiej, zajęli także jego prywatny majątek. Parlament oficjalnie usunął Janukowycza z urzędu prezydenta, potem na urząd p.o. prezydenta Ukrainy wskazał Ołeksandra Turczynowa i wydał rozkaz natychmiastowego zwolnienia z więzienia byłej premier Ukrainy Julii TymoszenkoThe Ukraine Crisis, Cold War II, and International Law – The German Law Journal, 06-07-2015. Rewolucja na Placu Niepodległości oficjalnie rozpoczęła kolejne kryzysy – aneksję Krymu przez Federację Rosyjską oraz potyczki na wschodzie Ukrainy. Mimo, że Janukowycz został obalony ze swojego stanowiska, ustanowiono zupełnie nowy rząd oraz zaczęto pomału wdrażać umowę stowarzyszeniową UE-Ukraina – protestujący nadal chcieli, by ukraiński kraj ograniczył rolę rosyjskich wpływów w swoim krajuWas Yanukovych's Ouster Constitutional? – rferl.org, 23-02-2014. Ogólny przebieg wydarzeń Demonstracje zaczęły się 21 listopada 2013 roku, w godzinach bliskich nocy. Wybuchły one w stolicy kraju, Kijowie, bezpośrednio po ujawnieniu, że ukraiński rząd nie zgodził się na przyjęcie umowy stowrarzyszeniowej UE-Ukraina, w zamian zacieśniając stosunki gospodarcze z RosjąUkraine drops EU plans and looks to Russia – Al Jazeera, 21-11-2013. Pierwsze gwałtowne starcia na linii policja i protestujący wybuchły trzy dni później. Demonstranci próbowali obalać blokady, a policja stosowała gaz łzawiący i pałki. Gaz łzawiący także był stosowany przez wielu demonstrujących, poza tym uczestnicy protestów używali sprzętu gaśniczego (według służb, gazu łzawiącego jako pierwsi użyli uczestnicy demonstracji)Митинги и столкновения на майдане продолжаются – МИР24, 25-11-2013 (arch.). Po kilku dniach manifestacji, do protestów dołączała coraz większa liczba studentówStudents in Ukraine threaten indefinite national strike – euronews.com, 26-11-2013. Euromajdan uznawany jest za wydarzenie o dużym znaczeniu politycznym dla samej Unii Europejskiej, a szczególnie za największą manifestację proeuropejską w historiiUkraine Offers Europe Economic Growth and More – nytimes.com, 12-12-2013. thumb|200px|right|Proeuropejskie demonstracje w Kijowie ([[27 listopada 2013).]] Protesty trwały pomimo obecności dużej ilości ukraińskich policjantówLive updates of the protests – kyivpost.com, 27-11 do 29-11-2013Protests continue in Kyiv ahead of Vilnius EU summit – euronews.com, 27-11-2013, regularnych mrozów oraz śniegu. Eskalująca się przemoc ze strony sił rządowych we wczesny poranek 30 listopada doprowadziła do gwałtownej eskalacji protestów, udział w manifestacjach brało nawet 400-800 tys. osób (według opozycyjnego rosyjskiego polityka Borysa Niemcowa)Ukraine's capital Kiev gripped by huge pro-EU demonstration – BBC, 08-12-2013. W poprzednich tygodniach, zgromadzenia przyciągały do siebie 50-200 tys. uczestnikówUkraine opposition urges more protests, forms political bloc – Reuters, 22-12-2013Ukraine pro-Europe protesters hold first big rally of 2014 – Reuters, 12-01-2014. Gwałtowne zamieszki miały miejsce w dniach 1 grudnia 2013 oraz 19-25 stycznia 2014 roku, w następstwie brutalności ukraińskiej policji i rządowych represjiNo Looting or Anarchy in this Euromaidan Revolution – kyivpost.com, 24-01-2014. 23 stycznia 2014 w niektórych zachodnio-ukraińskich obwodach protestujący rozpoczęli okupywanie budynków administracji regionalnej i rządowejUkraine protests 'spread' into Russia-influenced east – BBC News, 26-01-2014 Punkt zwrotny nastąpił w późniejszym okresie lutego 2014, kiedy wystarczająca ilość osób związanych z prezydentem Ukrainy uciekła bądź opuściła partię tak, by Partia Regionów utraciła swoją większość w ukraińskim parlamencie, a jednocześnie zostawiając opozycję na tyle liczną, aby utworzyć niezbędne kworum. Pozwoliło to parlamentowi na przyjęcie serii ustaw, zgodnie z którymi: znacznie ograniczono rolę policji w Kijowie, zakończono operacje wymierzone przeciwko protestującym, przywrócono konstytucję z 2004 roku, uwolniono więźniów politycznych i ostatecznie usunięto Wiktora Janukowycza z swojego urzędu. Obalony Janukowycz poleciał do drugiego największego miasta na Ukrainie – Charkowa, nadto odmówił uznania decyzji parlamentu o usunięciu jego ze stanowiska głowy państwa. Odmieniony parlament Ukrainy zwołał przedterminowe wybory prezydenckie na Ukrainie, docelowo zaplanowane na maj 2014 rokuUkraine's parliament just threw President Yanukovych under the bus. That's great news – Washington Post, 20-02-2014. Tło Historia nazewnictwa Pojęcie Euromajdan zostało formalnie użyte jako hashtag na portalu społecznościowym Twitter. Twitterowe konto zwane jako Euromajdan utworzono już w pierwszym dniu protestów. Stało się ono później popularne w mediach na całym świecieUkraine's EU options 'still open' – BBC News, 25-11-2013. Nazwa jest połączeniem dwóch słów: Euro jako skrócona nazwa UE i kontynentu europejskiego oraz majdan jako Plac Niepodległości w Kijowie – to duży plac w centrum ukraińskiej stolicy, gdzie trwały najbardziej intensywne protesty. Słowo Majdan jest pochodzącym z języka tureckiego słowem oznaczającym kwadrat lub otwartą przestrzeń, którą Ukraińcy przyjęli od Imperium Osmańskiego. Podczas demonstracji, słowo Majdan oznaczało rewolucję i obalenie rząduFascism, Russia, and Ukraine – The New York Review of Books, 20-03-2014. Pojęcie Ukraińska Wiosna czasami było stosowane, inspirując się pojęciem tzw. arabskiej wiosnyKerry in Moldova Supports Ukrainian 'Spring' – israelnationalnews.com, 6-12-2013 (arch.)Photo Essay: The Ukrainian Spring – Newsweek, 3-03-2014. Przyczyny powstania W dniu 31 marca 2012 roku Unia Europejska i Ukraina zainicjowały umowę stowarzyszeniowąEuropean Neighbourhood Watch Issue 80 (arch.). Ponadto, liderzy państw unijnych uznali, że umowa nie zostanie ratyfikowana, chyba, że Ukraina rozprawi się z obawami związanymi z głębokim pogorszeniem się demokracji i rządów prawa, które potęgują uwięzienie Julii Tymoszenko oraz Jurija Łucenko (odpowiednio w 2011 i 2012 roku)Zgodnie z dekretem z 7 kwietnia 2013, wydanym przez prezydenta Ukrainy Wiktora Janukowycza, Jurij Łucenko opuścił areszt oraz nie musiał kontynuować dalszego odbywania swej kary.Ukraine President Viktor Yanukovych pardons Yulia Tymoshenko allies – BBC News, 08-04-2013Ukraine's jailed Tymoshenko calls off hunger strike – kyivpost.com, 16-11-2012. Na kilka miesięcy przed wybuchem protestów, prezydent Wiktor Janukowycz wezwał Radę Najwyższą Ukrainy do przyjęcia aktów prawnych, które pozwolą Ukrainie spełniać wymagania niezbędne do członkostwa z UE"EU Commissioner Fule expects Rada to pass European integration bills on November 21" – Interfax-Ukraine, 20-11-2013Ukrainian president asks for laws to be passed to facilitate EU association agreement – euronews.com, 03-09-2013. 25 września 2013 przewodniczący Rady Najwyższej Ukrainy Wołodymyr Rybak był pewny, że parlament przyjmie wszelkie ustawy niezbędne do tego, by Ukraina spełniła unijne kryteria dotyczące umowy stowarzyszeniowej; jednak oprócz członków Komunistycznej Partii UkrainyEU-Ukraine Association Agreement to be signed, Ukraine to go to Europe - speaker – Interfax, 25-09-2013. W powołaniu na Pawło Klimkina, jeden z ukraińskich negocjatorów umowy stowarzyszeniowej UE-Ukraina, początkowo Rosjanie zwyczajnie nie uwierzyli, że (umowa) staje się faktem. Oni nie uwierzyli w swe zdolności do wynegocjowania dobrej umowy i nie uwierzyli w swoje zobowiązania do wdrożenia dobrej umowyKlimkin: Russia trying to force renegotiation of Minsk deals – Kyiv Post, 18-01-2015. W połowie sierpnia 2013 Rosja zmieniła przepisy celne dotyczące importów z terytorium UkrainyEased Russian customs rules to save Ukraine $1.5 bln in 2014, says minister – en.interfax.com 18-12-2013. 14 sierpnia 2013 rosyjska służba celna zablokowała przyjmowanie wszelkich dóbr pochodzących z państwa ukraińskiegoUkraine's Employers Federation: Russia's customs service halts all Ukrainian imports – kyivpost.com, 14-08-2013 i zachęciła politykówRussia sets off trade war to prevent Ukraine from signing agreement with EU, says UDAR – Kyiv Post, 14-08-2013 Ukraine Leader Ignores Putin Warning on EU Path – voanews.com, 24-08-2013 Russia hits at Ukraine with chocolate war – EurActiv, 14-08-2013 Ukraine PM tells Russia to accept "reality" of EU trade deal – reuters.com, 28-08-2013 О комплексе мер по вовлечению Украины в евразийский интеграционный процесс – Зеркало недели. Украина, 16-08-2013 Does Russia Have a Secret Plan for Ukraine? – The Atlantic, 06-08-2013 i źródłaUkraine media see Kremlin pressure over EU – bbc.co.uk, 22-11-2013 Q&A: Stand-off in Ukraine over EU agreement – bbc.co.uk, 29-12-2013 Eased Russian customs rules to save Ukraine $1.5 bln in 2014, says minister – Interfax-Ukraine, 18-12-2013 Russia to lift restrictions on Ukrainian pipe imports - Ukrainian ministry – Interfax-Ukraine, 18-12-2013 Russia cuts Ukraine gas price by a third – bbc.co.uk, 17-12-2013 do postrzegania ruchu jako początek wojny handlowej na linii Ukraina-Rosja, żeby móc zablokować Ukrainie podpisanie umowy handlowej z UE. Minister polityki przemysłowej Ukrainy Mikhaiło Korolenko oświadczył w dniu 18 grudnia 2013 roku, że wartość towarów eksportowanych do Ukrainy zmalała o 1,4 mld USD (bądź o 10% w skali rok do roku mniejsze w oparciu o pierwsze 10 miesięcy roku). Państwowa Służba Statystyki Ukrainy ujawniła w listopadzie 2013 roku, iż w porównaniu z tymi samymi miesiącami w roku poprzednim (2012), produkcja przemysłowa na Ukrainie w październiku 2013 spadła o 4,9 procent, we wrześniu 2013 – o 5,6 proc., zaś w sierpniu 2013 – o 5,4 proc. (ogólnie produkcja przemysłowa na Ukrainie w 2012 roku zmalała o 1,8 proc.)Decline in industrial production in Ukraine in October 2013 slows to 4.9 percent – kyivpost.com, 18-11-2013. 21 listopada 2013 rząd ukraiński przyjął ustawy, które mają zawiesić przygotowania do podpisania umowy stowarzyszeniowejUkraine drops EU plans and looks to Russia – Al Jazeera English, 21-11-2013Cox-Kwasniewski mission to continue until Eastern Partnership Summit – Interfax-Ukraine, 21-11-2013. Była to reakcja na to, że w poprzednich miesiącach państwo ukraińskie doświadczyło spadku w produkcji przemysłowej i swoich stosunkach z państwami WNP''Premier Ukrainy Mykoła Azarow oświadczył, iż społeczeństwo nie otrzymało jasnych wyjaśnień od władz i z tego powodu rząd wydał dekret wstrzymujący przygotowania do podpisania umowy stowarzyszeniowej.Azarov: Ukraine would face crisis if it signed Association Agreement with EU – en.interfax.com, 21-12-2013Ukraine to resume preparing agreement with EU when compensation for production drop found – Boiko – Interfax-Ukraine, 21-11-2013. Rząd ponadto zapewnił, że ''Ukraina będzie wznawiać przygotowania do tej umowy, kiedy spadek w produkcji przemysłowej i swych relacjach z państwami WNP zostaną zrekompensowane przez rynek europejski. W powołaniu na słowa premiera Ukrainy Azarowa, wyjątkowo trudne warunki dot. pożyczki MFW (przedstawione w dniu 20 listopada 2013 roku przez Międzynarodowy Fundusz Walutowy), które uwzględniały spore cięcia budżetowe i zwiększenie rachunków na gaz o 40%, były ostatecznym argumentem za tym, aby rząd Ukrainy zadecydował o zawieszeniu przygotowań do podpisania umowyUkraine Blames I.M.F. for Halt to Agreements With Europe – The New York Times, 22-11-2013Historic defeat for EU as Ukraine returns to Kremlin control – Daily Telegraph, 22-11-2013. 7 grudnia 2013 roku MFW wyjaśniła, że nie nalegała na jednostopniowy wzrost taryf na gaz na Ukrainie o 40 proc., jednak zaleciła stopniowe podnoszenie taryf na poziom ekonomicznie uzasadniony, a także zarekompensowała najuboższym grupom społecznym straty wynikające ze zwiększenia wydatków na wzmocnienie ukierunkowanej pomocy społecznejMF not insisting on single-stage increase in tariffs, says resident representative in Ukraine – Interfax-Ukraine, 07-12-2013. W tym samym dniu ukraiński pełnomocnik Międzynarodowego Funduszu Walutowego Jerome Vacher oświadczył, że pożyczka MFW jest warta 4 mld USD i będzie powiązana z polityką, która może usunąć dysproporcje i pobudzić wzrost''10 grudnia 2013 prezydent Janukowycz oświadczył: ''My będziemy z pewnością wznawiać negocjacje z MFW. Jeżeli są warunki nam odpowiadające, my obierzemy taką ścieżkę. Co więcej, Janukowycz też (ponownie) oświadczył, że warunki przedstawione przez MFW nie były akceptowalne: Ja odbyłem rozmowę z wiceprezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych Joe Bidenem, on powiedział mi, że emisja pożyczki z MFW została prawie w całości rozwiązana, ale powiedziałem mu, że jeśli warunki pozostaną... my nie potrzebowaliśmy takich pożyczek.Ukraine to resume talks with IMF soon, says Yanukovych – en.interfax.com.ua, 10-12-2013IMF links loan amount to Ukraine with reforms – ukrinform.com, 25-01-2014 (arch.). Prezydent Janukowycz wziął udział w szczycie państw UE, który odbył się w Wilnie w dniach 28-29 listopada 2013. Tam początkowo planowano podpisanie umowy stowarzyszeniowej w dniu 29 listopada tego samego roku, ale do tego ostatecznie nie doszłoUkraine fails to sign landmark deal at EU summit – Euronews, 29-11-2013Ukraine's rejection of EU deal brings rival rallies at home – euronews.com, 29-11-2013. Zarówno Janukowycz, jak i wysocy rangą przedstawiciele Unii Europejskiej zasygnalizowali, że chcą podpisać umowę stowarzyszeniową w późniejszym terminieBarroso: EU to continue its dialog with Ukraine on principles of mutual respect, transparency and responsibility – en.interfax.com, 29-11-2013EU and Ukraine say 'door still open' for future trade pact – euronews.com, 29-11-2013Yanukovych says Ukraine-EU deal is suspended, not cancelled – Euronews, 29-11-2013. W wywiadzie z Lally Weymouth, ukraiński biznesmen i miliarder oraz lider opozycji Petro Poroszenko powiedział: Od początku, ja byłem jednym z organizatorów Majdanu. Mój kanał telewizyjny 5 Kanał odegrał niezwykle ważną rolę. 11 grudnia, kiedy my mieliśmy w sekretariacie stanu USA Victorię Nuland oraz unijnej dyplomacji Catherine Ashton w Kijowie, w czasie tej nocy oni zaczęli szturmować MajdanInterview with Ukrainian presidential candidate Petro Poroshenko – washingtonpost.com, 25-04-2014. 11 grudnia 2013 roku ukraińśki premier Mykoła Azarow, powiedział, iż poprosił o 20 mld euro na pożyczki oraz pomoc, by zrównoważyć koszty transakcji UEEU talking to IMF, World Bank, others about Ukraine assistance – cnbc.com, 11-12-2013. Unia była gotowa zaoferować 610 mln euro (838 mln USD) na pożyczki, ponadto Rosja była gotowa zaoferować 15 mld USD na pożyczkiUkraine leader seeks cash at Kremlin to fend off crisis – CNBC, 17-12-2013. Rosjanie dodatkowo zaoferowali Ukrainie niższe ceny gazu. Jako warunek dla pożyczek, Unia Europejska wymagała większych zmian w przepisach i ustawach na Ukrainie, podczas gdy tego samego Rosja już nie wymagała. Opinia publiczna o Euromajdanie Zgodnie z sondażami realizowanym w grudniu 2013 roku, przez trzy agencje sondażowe), między 45, a 50 proc. obywateli Ukrainy poparło inicjatywę Euromajdanu, kiedy to między 42, a 50 proc. opowiedziało się przeciw takim protestomPoll reveals Ukrainian majority supports EuroMaidan – ukrainebusiness.com, 30-12-2013 (arch.). Największe poparcie dla manifestacji znalazło się w Kijowie (ok. 75 proc. respondentów) i w zachodniej części Ukrainy (ponad 80 proc.)Ukraine protesters take rally to Yanukovich’s residence – ft.com, 29-12-2013. W gronie demonstrujących Euromajdanu, 55 proc. było z zachodniej części kraju, 24 proc. pochodziło z cetralnej Ukrainy, zaś 21 proc. było ze wschodu krajuPoll discovers EuroMaidan evolution from dreamy to radical – Kyiv Post, 06-02-2014. W badaniu przeprowadzonym w dniach 7-8 grudnia 2013, 73 proc. protestujących zobowiązało się do kontynuowania udziału w protestach w Kijowie do czasu, kiedy ich żądania zostaną spełnionePoll discovers EuroMaidan evolution from dreamy to radical – Kyiv Post, 06-02-2014. Procent ten był większy i wzrósł do stopnia 82 proc. w dniu 3 lutego 2014 roku. Sondaże także pokazały, iż nacja była podzielona wiekowo: kiedy większość młodych ludzi preferowała postawę proeuropejską, to starsi respondenci (wiek 50+) opowiadali się za członkostwem w ówczesnej Unii Celnej Republiki Białorusi, Republiki Kazachstanu i Federacji RosyjskiejViktor Yanukovych: Losing Europe ... and Losing the Ukrainian Public? – brookings.edu, 18-11-2013. Więcej niż 41 proc. ankietowanych było gotowych we wzięciu udziału w przejmowaniu budynków administracyjnych w lutym 2014 – w porównaniu do 13 i 19 proc. respondentów, którzy za tym się odpowiadali w ankietach przeprowadzanych w dniach odpowiednio 10 grudnia i 20 grudnia 2013 roku. W tym samym czasie, ponad 50 proc. ankietowanych było gotowych do wzięcia udziału w tworzeniu niezależnych jednostek wojskowych – w porównaniu do 15 i 21 proc. respondentów, którzy byli za tym działaniem w ankietach przeprowadzanych we wcześnie wspomnianym okresie. Zgodnie z wynikami ankiety przeprowadzanej w styczniu 2014, 45 proc. respondentów poparło te protesty, a 48 proc. Ukraińczyków wyraziło wobec nich przeciwną reakcjęPoll: More Ukrainians disapprove of EuroMaidan protests than approve of it – Kyiv Post, 07-02-2014. Wyniki ankiety z marca 2014 roku z podobnymi pytaniami pokazały, że poparcie dla Euromajdanu uznało 57 proc. obywateli UkrainyPublic Opinion Survey, Residents of Ukraine — March 14–26, 2014 (strona 100) – iri.org, 25-07-2014. Badania dokonane w Uniwersytecie Harvarda, które miały sprawdzić opinię publiczną w regularnych i społecznościowych mediach, pokazały, że 74 proc. rosyjskich mówców na Ukrainie było za działalnością ruchu Euromajdanu, podczas gdy blisko 25 proc. wyraziło wobec tego sprzeciwHarvard Study Shows Russian-speaking Ukrainians Backing Kyiv – VOA, 23-10-2014. Opinia publiczna o wejściu Ukrainy do UE Wg badania przeprowadzonego w sierpniu 2013 roku przez doniecki oddział Research&Branding Group, 49 proc. Ukraińców wyraziło poparcie dla podpisaniu umowy stowarzyszeniowej, podczas gdy 31 proc. było temu przeciwnych, a pozostali wstrzymali się od głosuБольшинство украинцев поддерживают ассоциацию с ЕС – Зеркало недели. Украина, 04-09-2013. Z kolei w grudniowej ankiecie tego samego oddziału badawczego, zaledwie 30 proc. ankietowanych przyznało, że warunki umowy stowarzyszeniowej sprzyjałyby ukraińskiej gospodarce, podczas gdy 39 proc. uznało, że warunki umowy byłyby niekorzystne dla Ukrainy. W identycznym sondażu, zaledwie 30 proc. respondentów przyznało, że opozycja byłaby gotowa ustabilizować społeczeństwo i dobrze rządzić państwem po dojściu do władzy, kiedy 37 proc. respondentów wyraziło, że tak się nie stanie"ЕВРОМАЙДАН – 2013" - R&B Group – rb.com.ua, 10-12-2013 (arch.). Autorzy ukraińskiego oddziału GfK, w sondażu przeprowadzonym w dniach 2-15 października 2013, udowodnili, że 45 proc. respondentów wierzyło, że Ukraina powinna podpisać umowę stowarzyszeniową z Unią Europejską, podczas gdy zaledwie 14 proc. twierdziło, iż Ukraina dołączy do ówczesnej Unii Celnej Republiki Białorusi, Republiki Kazachstanu i Federacji Rosyjskiej, a 15 proc. innych głosujących uznało, że Ukraina nie wykona żadnej ze wcześnie wymienianych czynności (tj. podpisanie umowy, dołączenie do unii celnej). Pełna treść pytania dotyczącego dołączenia Ukrainy do UE, która znalazła się w ankiecie sporządzonej przez GfK, brzmi: Czy Ukraina powinna podpisać umowę stowarzyszeniową Ukraina-UE, by w przyszłości stać się członkiem Unii Europejskiej?Українці обирають Євросоюз – GfK. Inny sondaż przeprowadzono przez ukraiński instytut socjologii IFAK, w listopadzie 2013 roku, dla DW-Trend. Z niego wiadomo, że 58 proc. Ukraińców poparło wejście swego kraju do Unii EuropejskiejDW-Trend: більшість українців – за вступ до ЄС – Deutsche Welle, 18-11-2013. Z drugiej strony, sondaż przeprowadzony w tym samym miesiącu tego samego roku, przez Kijowski Międzynarodowy Instytut Socjologii, wskazał, że 39 proc. respondentów jest za wejściem Ukrainy do UE, a 37 proc. respondentów wierzy, że państwo ukraińskie dołączy do Unii Celnej Republiki Białorusi, Republiki Kazachstanu i Federacji RosyjskiejPoll: Ukrainian public split over EU, Customs Union options – Kyiv Post, 26-11-2013. W grudniu 2013 premier Ukrainy Mykoła Azarow odrzucił proeuropejskie wyniki sondaży, twierdząc, że wiele z ankiet zawiera pytania dotyczące wstąpienia Ukrainy do struktur UE, a Ukraina nigdy nie była zapraszana do dołączenia do UE, lecz jedynie do podpisania umowy stowarzyszeniowejАзаров: Украину никто не приглашает вступать в ЕС | Новости. Новости дня на сайте Подробности – podrobnosti.ua, 27-12-2013срыв евроинтеграции: Вопрос о вступлении Украины в ЕС - бессмысленный, - Азаров - Азаров, Евросоюз, Срыв ассоциации с ЕС, срыв евроинтеграции (27.12.13 21:31) " Политика Украи – Censor.net.ua, 27-12-2013. Porównanie z Pomarańczową Rewolucją Prounijne protesty na Ukrainie są największymi od czasów tzw. pomarańczowej rewolucji z 2004 roku, kiedy to Janukowycz musiał ustąpić ze stanowiska premiera z powodu zarzutów dot. nieprawidłowości wyborczych. Chociaż porównując wydarzenia z 2013 na tej samej wschodnio-zachodniej płaszczyźnie w 2004 roku, to Ukraina pozostaje kluczową nagrodą geopolityczną we wschodniej Europie dla Rosji oraz Unii, The Moscow Times zauważyło, że rząd Janukowycza znajdował się w znacznie lepszym połozeniu podczas wyborów prezydenckich w 2010 rokuUkrainian Protests Compared to 2004 Orange Revolution – themoscowtimes.com, 26-11-2013. The Financial Times twierdziło, że protesty z 2013 były w dużej mierze spontaniczne, wywołane przez media społecznościowe i uczyniły ukraińską opozycję nieprzygotowaną, w porównaniu do dobrze zorganizowanych poprzednikówUkraine protests hampered by fragmenting of political opposition – Financial Times, 30-11-2013. Hashtag #euromaidan (ukr. #євромайдан, ros. #евромайдан) uruchomiono natychmiast po pierwszym spotkaniu uczestników portestów i był szeroko stosowany w slangu komunikacyjnym pośród demonstrantówBBC News - European Square: Hashtag of Ukraine protest – bbc.co.uk, 22-11-2013. Witalij Kliczko za pośrednictwem Twittera: Przyjaciele! Wszyscy, którzy przyszli na Plac Niepodległości, dobrze zrobili! Kto jeszcze tego nie zrobił – dołączy do nas!Twitter / Vitaliy_Klychko: Друзі! Усі, хто – Twitter, 21-11-2013. Hashtag odnoszący się do protestów zyskał też trakcję w portalu społecznościowym VK, a Kliczko na portalu Twitter ujawnił link do swojego przemówienia, do którego doszło na placu, mówiąc, że protesty będą liczne na 100 tys. uczestników, słowami: Pójdziemy do Janukowycza – powołując się na samego prezydenta Wiktora JanukowyczaКличко: Зберемо 100 000 і підемо в гості на Банкову – vk.com, 22-11-2013 (arch.). W jednym z wywiadów, lider opozycji Jurij Łucenko, kiedy był pytany to, czy obecna opozycja była słabsza niż ta w 2004 roku, odpowiedział, iż opozycja była silniejsza ze względu na większą stawkę, Pytałem każdego przywódców opozycji: "Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest protest? To jest rewolucja ..., mamy dwie ścieżki – idziemy do więzienia albo wygrywamy.Юрій Луценко: У нас дві дороги – у в'язницю або до перемоги – Ukrayinska Pravda 09-12-2013. Paul Robert Magosci zilustrował efekt pomarańczowej rewolucji w wymiarze Euromajdanu, mówiąc: Zajmujący się historią Lwowa Jarosław Hrycak też zauważył zmianę pokoleniową, mówiąc: W powołaniu na Hrycaka: Młodzi Ukraińczycy przypominają młodych Włochów, Czechów, Polaków czy Niemców, bardziej niż przypominają Ukraińczyków po 50. roku życia. To pokolenie było silniejszym pragnieniem integracji europejskiej i mniejszej liczby podziałów niż ich seniorzyIn Ukraine, Protests Highlight 'Generational Rift' wiadomość – RFE/RL, 27-11-2013. W Kijowskim Międzynarodowym Instytucie Sojcologii ankieta sporządzona we wrześniu, wskazała, że dołączenie do UE było najbardziej popierane przez młodych Ukraińczyków (69,8 proc. w przedziale wiekowym 18-29), bardziej niż średnia krajowa (43,2 proc. poparcia)Which way Ukraine should go – which union should join? – Kyiv International Institute of Sociology, 03-10-2013Poll: Ukrainian public split over EU, Customs Union options – Kyiv Post, 26-11-2013. Listopadowa ankieta z tego samego instytutu wykazała te same wyniki, czyli 70,8 proc. osób w przedziale wiekowym 18-29 poparło dołączenie Ukrainy do UE, podczas gdy wynik ogólnokrajowy wskazał na poparcie tej samej czynności u 39,7 proc. respondentów. Sondaż sporządzony w dniach 2-15 października 2013 roku, przez GfK, wykazał, że pośród respondentów w wieku 16-29 lat znających się w sprawach integracji, 73 proc. poparło podpisanie umowy stowarzyszeniowej Ukraina-UE, kiedy tylko 45 proc. respondentów w wieku powyżej 45 r.ż. poparło tą umowę. Najsłabsze poparcie dla integracji europejskiej było w gronie młodych ludzi z niższym wykształceniemУкраїнці обирають Євросоюз – GfK Ukraine, 12-11-2013. Eskalacja przemocy Ruch zaczynał protesty pokojowo, jednak później uczestnicy demonstracji czuli się usprawiedliwieni w użyciu przemocy po represjach rządowych wobec protestujących, które wydarzyły się w czasie nocy w dniu 30 listopada 2013. Associated Press powiedział 19 lutego 2014, że: thumb|200px|right|Protesty Euromajdanu w Kijowie ([[18 lutego 2014).]] W początkowych fazach Euromajdanu, toczyła się dyskusja o tym, czy ruch Euromajdanu stanowił rewolucję czy też inscenizowaną kolorową rewolucję przez siły zewnętrzne. W tym czasie wielu przywódców protestów (np. Ołeh Tuachnybok) już często używało tego terminu podczas zwracania się do opinii publicznej. 2 grudnia 2013 Tuachnybok wezwał w oficjalnym komunikacie prasowym policjantów i członków sił zbrojnych, którzy chcieli uciec przed rewolucją ukraińskąleh Tyahnybok: I appeal to law-enforcement agents who still have their honor – choose the side of the Ukrainian revolution! – en.svoboda.org.ua, 02-12-2013. W wywiadzie udzielonym z mediami, za pomocą Skype'a, analityk Witalij Portnikow, członek Rady Sojuszu Narodowego Majdan oraz przewodniczący i redaktor naczelny ukraińskiego kanału telewizyjnego TVi, oświadczył, że: Euromajdan to rewolucja i rewolucje mogące przeciągać się przez lat oraz to co dzieje się na Ukrainie, idzie znacznie głębiej, zmieniając narodową tkankę Ukrainy. Media uznały, że w regionie ruch okrzyknięto mianem EurorewolucjiEuro Revolution in Ukraine – kyivpost.com, 26-02-2014 (ukr. Єврореволюція). 10 grudnia 2013 Wiktor Janukowycz powiedział, że: wezwania do rewolucji prowadzą do zagrożenia bezpieczeństwa narodowegoUkraine president slams calls for revolution – aljazeera.com, 10-12-2013. Były gruziński prezydent Micheil Saakaszwili opisał ruch jako pierwszą geopolityczną rewolucję XXI wiekuWhy the West Must Join the Ukraine Protesters – wsj.com, 27-01-2014. Ekspert polityczny Anders Åslund skomentował ten aspekt: Żądania thumb|200px|right|Liderzy opozycji [[Witalij Kliczko, Arsenij Jaceniuk i Ołeh Tiahnybok apelujący do protestujących (27 listopada 2013).]] 29 listopada formalna rezolucja autorstwa organizatorów protestów zakładała: * utworzenie komitetu koordynującego do komunikacji ze społecznością europejską, * stwierdzenie, iż prezydent, parlament oraz Rada Ministrów nie jest w stanie przeprowadzić geopolitycznie strategicznego kursu rozwoju państwa i wezwanie do rezygancji Janukowycza, * żądanie zaprzestania represji politycznych przeciwko aktywistom Euromajdanu, studentom, działaczom obywatelskim i liderom opozycji. Dodatkowo w tej samej rezolucji napisano, by 1 grudnia, w 22. rocznicę referendum niepodległościowego na Ukrainie, można byłoby się zgromadzić na Placu Niepodległości w Kijowie w celu ogłoszenia dalszego biegu akcji. Po tym, jak uzbrojeni policjanci rozproszyli wszystkich protestujących na Majdanie Niezależności w dniu 30 listopada, dymisja ministra spraw wewnętrznych Ukrainy Witalija Zacharczenki stała się jednym z głównych żądań ze strony protestującychUkraine's interior minister has no intention to resign – en.interfax.com.ua, 05-12-2013. Petycja do amerykańskiego Białego Domu zakładająca sankcje na Wiktora Janukowycza i rząd Ukrainy zgromadziła ponad 100 tys. podpisów w cztery dniMore than 100,000 people petition Obama for sanctions against Yanukovych – Kyiv Post, 30-11-2013White House website petition against Yanukovych signed by 63,000 – voiceofrussia.com, 29-11-2013The United States will not consider a petition against Yanukovych, but relations between the two countries deteriorate – O.Haran – unn.com, 03-12-2013 (arch.)Petition for sanctions against Yanukovych gathers 45,000 votes – zik.ua, 28-11-2013. Studenci z całej Ukrainy żądali też dymisji ministra edukacji Dmytro Tabacznyka. 5 grudnia lider Batkiwszczyny Arsenij Jaceniuk oświadczył: Opozycja żądała także, aby rząd wznowił negocjacje z Międzynarodowym Funduszem Walutowym na temat pożyczki, w której widzi klucz do pomocy Ukrainie przy problemach gospodarczych, które skłoniły Janukowycza do przejścia na stronę RosjiUkraine opposition: no talks unless government fired – CBC News, 07-12-2013. Chronologia wydarzeń Protest członków ruchu Euromajdanu zaczął się 21 listopada 2013 i miał charakter pokojowyUkrainians to celebrate Day of Dignity and Freedom on November 21, Unity Day on January 22 – en.interfax.com.ua, 13-11-2014. Zamieszki w Kijowie (30-11-2013 - 20-02-2014) 30 listopada 2013 demonstracje zostały brutalnie stłumione przez ukraiński Berkut. Dzień później demonstrujący powtórnie okupili Majdan Niepodległości i przez cały grudzień wciąż dochodziło do starć władz poltiycznych z opozycją. Starcia stały się gwałtowniejsze od 16 stycznia 2014 roku, gdy tego samego dnia parlament przyjął nowe przepisy zapobiegające protestom, a w jeszcze późniejszym czasie miały miejsce zamieszki na ulicy Hruszewskowo. Na początku lutego 2014 miał miejsce wybuch w siedzibie związków zawodowych, który jest jakby formacją samoobronną bojówek wspieranych przez demonstrującychUkrainian Interior Ministry has questions about a Thursday blast at Trade Unions House in Kyiv – en.interfax.com.ua, 07-02-2014Opposition leaders call for people to join self-defense teams to protect EuroMaidan – Kyiv Post, 09-02-2014. 1 grudnia miała miejsce seria zamieszek w kilku lokalizacjach w centrum ukraińskiej stolicy. Była ona następstwem tłumienia przez policję protestujących Euromajdanu i dziennikarzy tamtej nocy. Tego dnia największa liczba dziennikarzy odniosła obrażenia w wyniku pojedynczego zdarzenia od czasu odzyskania przez Ukrainę niepodległości w 1991 roku. Także tego dnia, po raz pierwszy w najnowszej historii kraju protestujący okupowali budynek państwowy. 11 grudnia doszło do szturmu Euromajdanu przez siły bezpieczeństwa. Była to próba rozbicia protestu Euromajdanu przez rząd Wiktora Janukowycza, a mianowicie nocny atak z użyciem specjalnych jednostek policyjnych Berkuta i oddziałów kontrolowanych przez ukraińskie MSW. Ich taktyka polegała na wysiedleniu frontalnych, pokojowo nastawionych demonstrantów z obozów lekko zabarykadowanych na Placu Niepodległości i na aleji Chreszczatyk, gdzie jest Plac Besarabski. Rząd wskazał potrzebę utrzymania porządku publicznego jako jeden z powodów napaści. Istniało również wykonanie orzeczenia sądu w rejonie peczerskim, które zostało odczytane przed protestującymi podczas nocnego ataku. Później ustalono, że taka procedura była nielegalna, ponieważ egzekucje publiczne można czytać i doręczać jedynie do godziny 22.00. Również orzeczenie sądowe zawierało wyraźne stwierdzenie, że Witalij Kliczko nie może utrudniać obywatelom przemieszczania się wzdłuż głównych ulic. Sam Kliczko nie został poinformowany o tej rezolucji ani nie miał możliwości odwołania się od niejСИЛОВИКИ ПРОРВАЛИСЯ НА МАЙДАН – ukr1.pravda.com.ua, 11-12-2013. Osoby odpowiedzialne za bezprawny szturm na pokojowych demonstrantów nie zostały zidentyfikowane. 19 stycznia, dziewiąte już masowe protesty w Kijowie, przyciągnęły do siebie 200 tys. uczestników w centrum Kijowa, protest był przeciwko zmianie prawa dot. zgromadzeń publicznych, niekiedy zmianę traktowano jako dyktatorską. Wielu demonstrujących zignorowało zakaz chowania twarzy poprzez noszenie masek, twardych kapeluszy oraz masek przeciwgazowych. Lider opozycji Witalij Kliczko pojawił się schowany w proszku, kiedy to on został potraktowany gaśnicą strażacką. Policja i zwolennicy rządu osaczyli grupę tych, którzy chcieli opanować budynki rządowe. Policjantów biorących udział w opanowaniu sytuacji na ulicy Hruszewskowo było więcej, gdy wkroczyły do akcji busy i ciężarówki wojskowe. To ostatnie sprawiło, iż busy zaczęły płonąć, tworząc barykadę. Koljengo dnia rozpoczęły się czystki w Kijowie, bowiem 22 stycznia wybuchła gwałtowniejsza przemoc w tym mieście, w wyniku której zginęło 8-9 osób. Tzw. rewolucja Euromajdanu miała miejsce na Ukrainie 18 lutego 2014 roku. Seria tych brutalnych wydarzeń skierowanych przeciwko protestującym w Kijowie pochłonęła za sobą 100 ofiar śmiertelnychUkraine Health Ministry: Kyiv unrest death toll reaches 100 – kyivpost.com, 06-03-2014 (arch.). Prezydent Ukrainy Wiktor Janukowycz podpisał Porozumienie w sprawie uregulowania kryzysu politycznego na Ukrainie, po czym kolejnego dnia opuścił kraj i tym samym został formalnie pozbawiony swego urzędu na mocy postanowienia Rady Najwyższej Ukrainy z 22 lutego 2014Ukraine conflict: Tymoshenko speech ends historic day of revolution – bbc.co.uk, 22-02-2014Yanukovich toppled in new Ukrainian revolution – ft.com, 22-02-2014Yanukovych: The man who sparks revolution in Ukraine – Yahoo News, 20-02-2014 (arch.). Protesty w całej Ukrainie 24 listopada 2013 protesty w Iwano-Frankiwsku przyciągnęły do siebie kilka tysięcy osób, gotowych okupywać budynki administracji regionalnejLviv students want EU deal signed – kyivpost.com, 25-11-2013. Na uniwersytetach zachodnio-ukraińskich miast (m.in. Lwów, Iwano-Frankiwsk, Użhorod) nie odbyły się żadne zajęciaUkrainians protest rejection of EU for Russia – Winnipeg Free Press, 16-04-2010. Demonstracje miały miejsce w innych ukraińskich miastach, w m.in. Charkowie, Doniecku, Dniepropetrowsku, Ługańsku, Lwowie oraz Użhorodzie. Marsz poparcia we Lwowie, dla integracji Ukrainy z UE, zainicjowali studenci z tamtejszych uniwersytetów. Ten marsz liczył od 25 do 30 tys. uczestników, którzy zgromadzili się na Alei Wolności w tym samym mieście. Organizatorzy planowali kontynuować ten marsz aż do rozpoczęcia się 3. szczytu Partnerstwa Wschodniego w stolicy Litwy, Wilnie, który docelowo miał odbywać się w dniach 28-29 listopada 2013Rally in Lviv grows to 25,000 – zik.ua, 24-11-2013. Marsz w Symferopolu, który zgromadził około 300 osób, zwykle nacjonalistów i Tatarów Krymskich okazujących wsparcie dla integracji europejskiej, uatrakcyjniono zaśpiewaniem hymnu narodowego Ukrainy i hymnu Legionu Ukraińskich Strzelców SiczowychВ Крыму на Евромайдане спели гимн УПА – vesti.ua, 24-11-2013. 7 osób odniosło obrażenia po tym, kiedy w wyniku nakazu sądowego doszło do czystek w namiocie protestujących w DniepropetrowskuЧерез погроми у наметовому містечку Дніпропетровська травмовані 7 людей – Відео – 24tv.ua, 26-11-2013. Udział w czystkach miało brać według oficjalnych źródeł od 10 do 15 osóbПроти "тітушків", які розгромили дніпропетровський Євромайдан, відкрито кримінальне провадження – 24tv.ua, 26-11-2013. W podobnych okolicznościach, policjanci w Odessie zignorowali wezwania do zaprzestania niszczenia obozów Euromajdanu w tym mieścieЄвромайдан в Одесі – Міліція знесла Євромайдан в Одесі – tsn.ua, 25-11-2013. 50 policjantów oraz mężczyźni w cywilnych ubraniach również wyparło uczestników protestu Euromajdanu w Czernihowie, tego samego dniaУ Чернігові знесли Євромайдан, а обурений протестувальник намагався себе підпалити – tsn.ua, 25-11-2013. 25 listopada, w Odessie, 120 policjantów najechało i zniszczyło namiot usytuowany przez demonstrujących o godzinie 5:20 nad ranem. Policja zatrzymała 3 protestujących, wśród których był lider odeskiego oddziału Sojuszu Demokratycznego na Ukrainie – Aleksiej Chorny. Wszyscy trzej zatrzymani zostali pobici w pojeździe policyjnym i zabrani do komisariatu policji w Portofrankowsku bez rejestracji ich przybycia. To wydarzenie miało miejsce po tym, gdy rejonowy sąd administracyjny wcześniej wydał zakaz pokojowych protestów aż do Nowego Roku. Orzeczenie sądu zakładało też całkowity zakaz organizowania jakichkolwiek manifestacji z użyciem namiotów, sprzętu nagłaśniającego i pojazdów do zakończenia roku kalendarzowegoOdessa EuroMaidan: Heavy-handed measures by police and their questionable back-up – khpg.org, 25-11-2013. 26 listopada miały miejsce marsze w Doniecku, z udziałem 50 demonstrantówЕвропа грозит Украине развратом – "Русский блок" провел в Донецке "антимайдан" – gazeta.ua, 26-11-2013. 28 listopada odbyły się wiece antyrządowe w JałcieВ Ялте начали преследовать участников Евромайдана – Новости Крыма – an.crimea.ua, 30-11-2013 (arch.). 29 listopada, protesty we Lwowie przyciągnęły do siebie blisko 20 tys. uczestnikówUkraine opposition demands leader resign after EU snub – Seven News, 30-11-2013 (arch.). Jak w Kijowie, uczestnicy podali sobie dłonie, by stworzyć ludzki łańcuch, który swą symboliką ma być nawiązaniem do dołączenia Ukrainy do UE (organizatorzy przyznali, iż około 100 osób w ogóle przekroczyło polsko-ukraińską granicę, by wydłużyć łańcuch do UE)Żywy łańcuch poparcia dla protestujących na Ukrainie – TVP, 29-11-2013. thumb|200px|right|Największe proeuropejskie protesty poza Kijowem miały miejsce przy pomniku Tarasa Szewczenki we Lwowie ([[24 listopada 2013).]] thumb|200px|right|Protesty prounijne w Ługańsku ([[2 grudnia 2013).]] 1 grudnia wydarzył się największy wiec antyrządowy poza Kijowem, miał on miejsce we Lwowie przy Statui Tarasa Szewczenki, tam zgromadziło się ponad 50 tys. osób. Burmistrz Andrej Sadowy, przewodniczący rady Pieter Kołody i znane postaci publiczne oraz politycy także brali udział w takich protestach. 300 osób miało z kolei protestować tego samego dnia w Doniecku, domagając się rezygnacji prezydenta Ukrainy Wiktora Janukowycza oraz premiera tego kraju Mykoły AzarowaA rally of 300 in Donetsk demands Yanukovych's resignation – kyivpost.com, 01-12-2013. W tym samym czasie, w Charkowie, tysiące osób (w tym pisarz Sierhij Żadan) brało udział w wiecu, na nim wygłoszono przemówienie wzywające do rewolucji, protesty te miały pokojowy charakterЖадан прошел по харьковскому Евромайдану "путь в Европу" – kharkov.comments.ua, 30-11-2013 (arch.)Сергій Жадан закликав студентів на революцію #Євромайдан #Харків – youtube.com, 01-12-2013# Yevromaydan Kharkiv – youtube.com, 01-12-2013. Zdaniem protestujących, w Charkowie protestowało co najmniej 4 tys. osóbХарьковский Евромайдан заночует на площади Свободы – Vesti, 01-12-2013, inne źródła wskazywały na udział zaledwie 2 tys. osób w tych protestachНа Евромайдан в Харькове вышли тысячи человек – segodnya.ua, 01-12-2013. W Dniepropetrowsku zgromadziło się tysiąc osób, które protestowały przeciwko zawieszeniu umowy stowarzyszeniowej z UE, okazując tym samym solidarność z Kijowem i domagając się rezygnacji lokalnych i metropolitarnych władz. Później w czasie tego marszu wykrzykiwali zwroty Ukraina jest Europą i RewolucjaВ Днепропетровске около 1000 человек требовали отставки виновных в разгоне Евромайдана – Segodnya, 01-12-2013. Protesty Euromajdanu organizowano także w Symferopolu (ok. 150-200 uczestników)Крымский Евромайдан извинился за жестокость "Беркута" в Киеве – an.crimea.ua, 01-12-2013 (arch.) oraz w OdessieХроника "Евромайдана" – svoboda.org, 02-12-2013. 2 grudnia, w akcie solidarności, władze obwodu lwowskiego ogłosiły strajk generalny, by zmobilizować wsparcie dla protestujących w Kijowie. Te same posunięcia później doprowadziły do ogłoszenia strajku w Tarnopolu oraz Iwano-FrankiwskuСьогодні у більшості облрад відбудуться позачергові сесії через ситуацію в Україні – tsn.ua, 02-12-2013Три західні області оголосили страйк – Ukrainska Pravda, 02-12-2013. 3 grudnia w Dniepropetrowsku, grupa 300 osób brało udział w manifestacji poparcia dla integracji unijnej, a także żądało rezygnacji władz lokalnych, szefów jednostek policyjnych w regionie i władz Służby Bezpieczeństwa UkrainyУ Дніпропетровську євромайданівці вимагають відставки місцевої влади – radiosvoboda.org, 03-12-2013. 7 grudnia policja miała wprowadzić zakaz przewożenia osób z Tarnopolu i Iwano-Frankiwska do KijowaПрикарпатська міліція не пускає Івано-Франківських мітингувальників до Києва – versii.if.ua, 07-12-2013. Protesty z dnia 8 grudnia przyciągnęły do siebie największą z dotychczasowych liczbę uczestników, licząc niektóre miasta na wschodniej Ukrainie. Wieczorem wydarzyło się obalenie pomnika Włodzimierza Lenina w Kijowie. Wykonana z kamienia statua została rozbita na kawałki przez protestującychLenin statue toppled in Ukraine protest – cnn.com, 08-12-2013. 9 grudnia statua Włodzimierza Lenina obalona została w Kotowsku w obwodzie odeskimОдесского Ленина сокрушили вслед за киевским – odessa.comments.ua, 09-12-2013. Tego dnia w Tarnopolu organizatorzy protestów Euromajdanu byli ściagni przez władzeВ Тернополе организаторы Евромайдана подверглись уголовному преследованию – zn.ua, 09-12-2013. Obalenie bądź całkowite zniszczenie pominików i statui Lenina nabrało szczególnego rozmachu, po tym, jak w Kijowie został obalony taki pomnik. Pod hasłem Ленінопад (Leninopad, czyli po angielsku Leninfall), działacze zburzyli dziesiątki takich pomników w rejonie kijowskim, Żytomierzu, Chmielnickim i innych miejscach; bądź też uszkadzali je podczas protestów Euromajdanu trwających aż do wiosny 2014 rokuЛенінопад триває: вождя скинули в Каневі, Миколаєві, Херсоні – tsn.ua, 22-02-2014. W pozostałych miastach bądź miejscowościach, te pomniki niszczono za pomocą ciężkiego sprzętu i przeniesiono je do złomowiska lub na zrzutkęВ Україні – Ленінопад: пам'ятники вождю падають один за одним – Radiosvoboda.org, 09-01-2014 . 14 grudnia, uczestnicy ruchu Euromajdanu w Charkowie wyrazili dezaprobatę wobec władz odgradzających tamtejszy Plac Wolności od publiczności, poprzez pokrycie plakatami metalowego ogrodzeniaХарьковчане недовольны забором на площади Свободы (ФОТО) – kharkov.comments.ua, 14-12-2013 (arch.). Protestujący w Charkowie od 5 grudnia byli też ofiarami kradzieży oraz podpaleńIn Kharkiv, the second burned car Euromaidan (У Харкові спалили другу машину Євромайдану) – Ukrayinska Pravda, 24-12-2013. Działacz Euromajdanu w Charkowie został zaatakowany przez 2 mężczyzn i ugodzony nożem 12 razy. Napastnicy byli nieznani, choć aktywiści twierdzili, iż za zaatakowaniem działacza był burmistrz miasta Giennadij KernesUnknown assailants beat and stab Kharkiv EuroMaidan organizer – kyivpost.com, 25-12-2013. 22 grudnia udział w protestach w Dniepropetrowsku brało 2 tys. osóbВ Днепропетровске около двух тысяч человек поддержали вече в Киеве – UNIAN, 22-12-2013. Pod koniec grudnia, udział w wiecu zorganizowanym w Doniecku brało blisko 500 osób. Z uwagi na hegemonię reżimu w tym mieście, zagraniczni komentatorzy podkreślali, iż 500 osób zgromadzonych w Doniecku to ekwiwalent 50 tys. osób protestujących we Lwowie lub 500 tys. osób w KijowieA Free Donetsk? – worldaffairsjournal.org, 10-01-2014. 5 stycznia 2014 marsze poparcia Euromajdanu miały miejsce w Doniecku, Dniepropetrowsku, Odessie oraz Charkowie; w Doniecku protestowało zaledwie 100 osób, a kilkaset w pozostałych miastachВ Донецке, Днепропетровске, Харькове, Одессе вышли на Евромайдан – news.liga.net, 05-01-2014. 11 stycznia, 150 działaczy spotkało się w Charkowie na forum generalnym na zjednoczeniu ogólnokrajowych wysiłków Euromajdanu. Kościół, gdzie przyciągnął do siebie niektórych uczestników spotkania, został zaatakowany przez dziesiątki bandytów, inni zaatakowali uczestników spotkania w księgarni, niszcząc okna i rozpylając tam gaz łzawiący – by zapobiec dalszym spotkaniom uczestników MajdanuSmashed windows, tear gas accompany EuroMaidan forum in Kharkiv – kyivpost.com, 11-01-2014. thumb|200px|right|Starcia z protestującymi ([[19 stycznia 2014).]] 22 stycznia w Doniecku odbyły się dwa podobne wiece – jeden z udziałem zwolenników Euromajdanu, drugi był manifestacją prorządową. Prorządowy wiec przyciągnął do siebie 600 uczestników, a około 100 osób brało udział w proteście antyrządowym. Policjanci informowali, że nawet 5 tys. uczestników brało udział w manifestacji prorządowej, a zaledwie 60 uczestników przyciągnął wiec Euromajdanu. Dodatkowo przypuszcza się, że 150 titiuszek miało otoczyć protestujących Euromajdanu z megafonami oraz zacząć konflikt, niszcząc wieńce oraz flagi partii Swoboda, a także wykrzykując Precz z faszystami!. Zostali jednak rozdzieleni przez policję"Тітушки" вогнем розігнали Донецький Євромайдан – theinsider.com.ua, 22-01-2014 (arch.). Tymczasem Rada Miasta Donieck apelowała do rządu o podjęcie ostrzejszych środków przeciwko zwolennikom Euromajdanu w KijowieДонецька міськрада просить Януковича вжити жорсткі заходи – theinsider.com.ua, 22-01-2014 (arch.). Tego samego dnia we Lwowie, pośród policjnych strzałów wymierzonych w kierunku protestujących w stolicy, koszary militarne zostały otoczone przez demonstrantów. Spora ich część to matki, których synowie służyli w wojsku, a równocześnie apelowały, by ich nie wysyłać do KijowaMothers block their soldier sons from serving in Kyiv – euronews.com, 22-01-2014. W Winnicy (też tego dnia) tysiące protestujących zablokowało główną ulicę w mieście. Przynieśli także demokrację w trumnie do ratusza, co miało być prezentem dla JanukowyczaУ Вінниці активісти перекрили центральну вулицю міста та заблокували ОДА – 24tv.ua, 23-01-2014. 23 stycznia w Odessie samochód należący do członka rady miejskiej oraz działacza Euromajdanu Ołeksandra Ostapienki został wysadzony w powietrzeАвтомобиль одесского оппозиционера взорвали – odessa.comments.ua, 23-01-2014. Burmistrz Sum wyraził poparcie dla ruchu Euromajdanu w dniu 24 stycznia, obarczając winą za rozruchy w Kijowie Partię Regionów i KomunistówМэр Сум и его фракция в горсовете заявили о поддержке протестов – lb.ua, 24-01-2014. Parlament na Krymie wielokrotnie oświadczał, że z uwagi na wydarzenia w Kijowie był gotowy do włączenia autonomicznego Krymu do Rosji. 27 lutego uzbrojeni mężczyźni wtargnęli na teren parlamentu krymskiego i zawiesili rosyjską flagęUkraine's Crimeans eye alliance with Russia – theguardian.com, 24-02-2014. Datę 27 lutego później wyznaczono dniem święta dla rosyjskiego Specnazu, na mocy dekretu prezydenta FR Władimira PutinaPUTIN CONGRATULATES RUSSIAN SPECIAL FORCES ON CRIMEA ANNIVERSARY – newsweek.com, 27-02-2017. Na początku marca, tysiące Tatarów krymskich popierających Euromajdan starło się z prorosyjskimi uczestnikami protestów w Symferopolu. 4 marca 2014, masowy wiec z udziałem zwolenników Euromajdanu miał miejsce w Doniecku, po raz pierwszy. Przyciągnał do siebie blisko 2 tys. uczestników. Donieck to spore miasto w dalekowschodniej części Ukrainy i służy jako twierdza dla Janukowycza oraz baza dla jego zwolenników. Dzień później w tym samym miejscu, udział w manifestacji poparcia dla Euromajdanu brało 7-10 tys. osóbНовости Донбасса :: Митинг за мир и единство Украины в центре Донецка - все видео и фото до драки (обновлено) – novosti.dn.ua, 05-03-2014. Kiedy przywódca ogłosił koniec tego wiecu, rozległa się walka między zwolennikami Euromajdanu, a 2 tys. prorosyjskimi uczestnikami protestówНа площади Ленина пророссийские активисты напали на участников антивоенного митинга – donetsk.comments.ua, 05-03-2014. Okupacja budynków administracji thumb|200px|right|Protesty Euromajdanu w Monachium ([[1 lutego 2014).]] Od 23 stycznia 2014, kilka ukraińskich obwodów na zachodzie kraju spotkało to, iż budynki administracji rządowej i regionalnej były okupywane przez działaczy EuromajdanuUkraine protests 'spread' into Russia-influenced east – bbc.co.uk, 26-01-2014. Niektóre siedziby wydały potem decyzję o zakazie działalności i propogowania symboli Komunistycznej Partii Ukrainy oraz Partii Regionów na terytorium ich obwodówThousands mourn Ukraine protester amid unrest – Al Jazeera, 26-01-2014. W Zaporożach, Dniepropetrowsku oraz Odessie protestujący także chcieli zająć budynki administracji rządowej i regionalnej. Protesty pozą Ukrainą Mniejsze protesty uczestników ruchu Euromajdanu odbywały się na całym świecie, głównie w większych diasporiach w Ameryce Północnej oraz Europie. Największy tego typu protest miał miejsce 8 grudnia 2013 w Nowym Jorku, udział brało ponad tysiąc osób. W grudniu tego samego roku, między innymi Pałac Kultury i Nauki w WarszawiePałac Kultury w kolorach flagi Ukrainy – tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 04-12-2013, Cira Center w FiladelfiiBlue and Yellow for Ukraine – Cira Centre lights up – ukrfcu.com, 12-2013 (arch.) oraz Wodospad Niagara na granicy amerykańsko-kanadyjskiejNiagara Falls was blue and yellow – cnn.com, 30-12-2013 – podświetlono na kolory niebieskie i żółte, w ramach solidarności z Ukrainą. Antymajdan i protesty prorządowe Antymajdan odnosi się do wielu demonstracji na Ukrainie, które na początku były kierowane przeciwko Euromajdanowi, a potem przeciwko nowemu rządowi ukraińskiemu. Pierwsi uczestnicy opowiedzieli się za poparciem drugiego rządu Mykoły Azarowa, prezydenta Wiktora Janukowycza oraz zacieśnienia więzi z Rosją. Po obaleniu Janukowycza Antymajdan został podzielony na różne inne grupy, które częściowo się pokrywały. Obejmowały one ludzi protestujących przeciwko chorobom społecznym, zwolenników federalizacji Ukrainy, prorosyjskich separatystów i nacjonalistówSouth-Eastern Ukraine: Extremism and the Anti-Maidan – UCL, 09-05-2014. Prorządowe wiece podczas protestów Euromajdanu w dużej mierze były finansowane przez rząd. Niektóre wydania serwisów informacyjnych odkryły zamiary stwierdzające, że uczestnicy prorządowych manifestacji robią to dla rekompensaty finansowej, a nie z powodów politycznych, a także nie są organiczną reakcją na Euromajdan. Ludzie uczesnitczący w Euromajdanie protestują przeciwko pogwałceniu praw człowieka w kraju i są gotowi do poświęceń, te słowa wypowiedział Oleksij Haran, scientolog z Uniwersytetu Narodowego Akademia Kijowsko-Mohylańska. Ludzie Antymajdanu protestują tylko dla pieniędzy. Rząd używa tych najemników do sprowokowania oporu. Oni niczego nie będą poświęcaćProtesters: Ukraine paying for pro-government rallies – USA Today, 16-02-2014. Grupy Euromajdanu Automajdan AutomajdanFilm: Winter on Fire: Ukraine's Fight for Freedom – 09-10-2015 był ruchem w ramach Euromajdanu, który dążył do rezygnacji ukraińskiego prezydenta Wiktora Janukowycza. Tworzyli go głównie kierowcy, chcący chronić obozy uczestników protestów oraz blokady ulic. Zorganizował też procesję samochodową, która miała miejsce 29 grudnia 2013 roku i dotarła ona do rezydencji prezydenta w Meżigirii, w ten sposób wyrażając swe protesty przeciwko odmowie podpisania umowy stowarzyszeniowej Ukraina-UE w grudniu 2013. Konwój samochodowy został zatrzymany kilkaset metrów przed jego rezydencją. Automajdan był częstym celem brutalnych ataków ze strony rządowych sił oraz ich zwolenników. Grupy samoobronne thumb|200px|right|Samobrona Majdanu ([[19 stycznia 2014).]] 30 listopada 2013, w dniu rozproszenia protestów Euromajdanu, organizatorzy takich protestów wspierani przez takie grupy jak Svoboda, utworzyli Samoobronę Majdanu – własną policję do ochrony protestujących przed poczynaniami policji i do zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa w mieście"As Far-Right Groups Infiltrate Kiev's Institutions, the Student Movement Pushes Back" – thenation.com, 04-03-2014. Szefem nowo powstałej jednostki został Andrij ParubijПарубій розповів про історію створення та структуру самооборони Майдану – Espreso.tv, 13-02-2014. Grupy zostały podzielone na tzw. sotnie (czyli po 100 osób), bądź kilkusetki, opisano je jako siła, która zapewnia czubek włóczni w gwałtownej rozgrywce z rządowymi siłami bezpieczeństwaConverts Join With Militants in Kiev Clash – nytimes.com, 20-02-2014. Wraz z siłą Parubija były niektóre niezależne działy egzekwowania prawa (niektóre też były nazywane sotnią, a nawet samoobroną). Zapewniały bezpieczeństwo takie jak tamtejsza siedziba związków zawodowych, aż do 2 stycznia 2014Андрій Парубій на Hromadske.TV – YouTube, 03-01-2014, Narnia i Wikingowie z Kijowskiej Miejskiej Administracji Państwowej czy też sotnia Wołodymyra Parasiuka z budynku konsewatoriumВікинги і Нарнія штурмували КМДА, бо не мали куди йти – Pravda.com.ua, 17-02-2014Виступ сотника Володимира Парасюка 21 лютого на Майдані – nru.org.ua, 16-03-2014 (arch.). Parubij jednak oficjalnie przyznał, że te działy nie są powiązane wzajemnie z samobronąПарубій підписав наказ "Про основні засади організації «Самооборони Майдану" – Samooboronaua.org, 12-02-2014. Prawy Sektor koordynował te działania ze zgromadzeniem samoobronnym i formalnie stała się 23. sotniąСтруктура протесту: Євромайдан представляють понад 10 груп різних організацій – 24tv.ua, 07-02-2014, choć już kilkaset osób było w trakcie rejestracji jako członek sotni. Druga sotnia, obsadzona przez członków Swobody, miała tendencję do oddzielenia się od sotni Samobrony MajdanuЄвген Карась: "Оголошення в розшук - помста за те, що ми зловили міліцейську спецгрупу, елітний "ескадрон смерті" - Хто не чув легенди – society.lb.ua, 08-02-2014. Bilans Ofiary śmiertelne thumb|200px|right|Amerykański sekretarz stanu [[John Kerry spogląda na zdjęcia zabitych na Majdanie, w budynku Rady Najwyższej w Kijowie (4 marca 2014).]] thumb|200px|right|Wolontariusze Ukraińskiego Czerwonego Krzyża noszą pierwszą pomoc poszkodowanemu demonstrantowi ([[19 stycznia 2014).]] Pierwsze ofiary śmiertelne odnotowano w ramach Dnia Jedności Ukrainy, w dniu 22 stycznia 2014. Cztery osoby na stale straciły wzrok, zaś jedna osoba zginęła w wyniku upadku z kolumnady. Okoliczności śmierci tej osoby nie były jasneЧетверо потерпілих після зіткнень на Грушевського залишилися без очей – Геращенко – unian.ua, 21-01-2014. Co najmniej 5 kolejnych osób uznano za zabitych w czasie zamieszek z 22 stycznia, z których 4 zmarły w wyniku ran postrzałowychЛікарі на Грушевського повідомили про загибель 5 людей – Ukrayinska Pravda, 22-01-2014. Lekarze stwierdzili, że rany postrzałowe pochodziły z broni typu karabinu snajperskiego Dragunov (7,62mm) i być może też pistoletu Makarov (9mm)Одного из погибших сегодня застрелил снайпер, второго убили из пистолета – врачи – unian.net, 22-01-2014Лікарі підтвердили, що одного із протестувальників вбив снайпер – Espreso TV, 22-01-2014 (arch.). Były tam zdjęcia, na których Berkut wykorzystywał strzelby (wyprodukowane przez RPC Fort), reporterzy zweryfikowali obecność śrutów strzelniczych, które leżały na ziemi. Prokuratura generalna na Ukrainie stwierdziła śmierć dwóch osób w wyniku ran postrzałowychUkrainian Prosecutor General's Office confirmed two deaths from gunshot wounds in Kyiv protests – Kyiv Post, 22-01-2014. Witalij Sakał, pierwszy zastępca szefa głównej komisji śledczej w Ministerstwie Spraw Wewnętrznych Ukrainy, zwołał na piątek (31 stycznia) w Kijowie konferencję prasową. Powiedział na niej, że: Prowadzimy szereg dochodzeń w sprawie tych morderstw, uwzględniając te, mogły zostać popełnione przez funkcjonariuszy Berkuta (specjalnej jednostki policji). Ustalono, iż broń i naboje, które zostały użyte do dokonania tych zabójstw, to myśliwskie naboje. Taki jest wniosek ekspertów kryminalistycznych. Najprawdopodobniej była to gładkolufowa broń palna. Chcę podkreślić, że naboje, których użyto do dokonania zabójstw, nie były wykorzystywane przez policję i nie są używane. Oni nie mają takich nabojów. MVS nie wykluczało, że funkcjonariusze Berkutu mieli dopuszczać się zabójstwUkrainian investigators probe possible killing of three protesters by riot police – kyivpost.com, 31-01-2014. 31 stycznia odkryto 26 niezidenyfikowanych, nieodebranych ciał, które wciąż zostały w centralnej kostnicy w Kijowie. 14 spośród tych ciał pochodziło ze styczniowych wydarzeńIn the Central Morgue of Kiev – 26 unidentified bodies – pravda.com.ua, 31-01-2014. Dziennikarze odkryli, iż masowe pochówki mają odbyć się 4 lutego 2014 rokuList of all bodies – Svidomo, 04-02-2014 (arch.). Administracja miejska w Kijowie zakomunikowała w swym oświadczeniu, że było 14 ciał, ale ze styczniowych wydarzeń było ich 5KMDA named another number of unidentified bodies – pravda.com.ua, 31-01-2014. 18 i 19 lutego, w wyniku zamieszek zginęło co najmniej 26 osóbUkraine President Yanukovych sacks army chief amid crisis – bbc.co.uk, 19-02-2014, poza tym, znaleziono martwego żołnierza samoobrony z Majdanu. Dziennikarz Wiaczesław Wieremij został zamordowany przez prorządowe Tituszki i postrzelony w klatkę piersiową, kiedy oni zaatakowali mu pojazd taksówkarski. Informowano także, że kolejne 40-50 osób zginęło w wyniku pożaru, który dotknął siedzibę związków zawodowych po tym, jak policja chciała przejąć nocą kontrolę nad tym budynkiemСоболєв: У Будинку профспілок згоріли 40-50 людей – Tvi.ua, 19-02-2014 (arch.). 20 lutego, strzały z broni palnej zabiły 60 osób, w powołaniu na informacje od opozycyjnej służby medycznejDozens killed in Kyiv as Ukraine 'truce' shattered – euronews.com, 20-02-2014. 79 osób zostało zabitych, a 570 odniosło obrażenia. Co najmniej 13 funkcjonariuszy zginęło, a 130 było hospitalizowanych w wyniku ran postrzałowychUkraine bloodshed: Kiev death toll jumps to 77 – rt.com, 20-02-2014. Śledztwo ws. strzelców i snajperów Strzały na ulicy Hruszewskiego Podczas protestów na ulicy Hruszewskiego, które miały miejsce w dniach 22-25 stycznia 2014, w wyniku ran postrzałowych zmarły 3 osoby. Ołeh Tatarow, zastępca szefa głównej komisji śledczej w Ministerstwie Spraw Wewnętrznych Ukrainy zza panowania Janukowycza, przyznał w styczniu, że: Teoria, na którą my patrzymy, jest zabijanie przez niezidenyfikowane osoby. To oficjalna teoria, te niezidenyfikowane osoby mogły być różnymi osobami, całym ich mnóstwem... Mogło być to motywowane skłóconym zachowaniem bądź celem prowokacji. Następnie on twierdził, że naboje i broń użyte do strzelanin nie były kwestią policji. Eksperci kryminalistyczni stwierdzili, że protestujący zginęli w wyniku ran postrzałowych pochodzących od pocisków karabinowych i śrutowych, z kolei medycy stwierdzili, że rany postrzałowe pochodziły z broni typu Dragunov i być może pistoletu MakarovHow many died on Jan. 22 and who took their lives? – Kyiv Post, 24-01-2014 (arch.) One of the victims was shot today by a sniper, another was killed from a handgun – medics – unian.net, 22-01-2014 (arch.). Raport opublikowany 25 stycznia przez Usługi Badań Zbrojeniowych, specjalistów z dziedziny broni i amunicji w australijskim Perth, wykazał, że tajemnicze pociski w kształcie spinki, które miały być wystrzelone przez policję w czasie zamieszek na ulicy Hruszewskiego, nie służyły do kontroli zamieszek, lecz do zatrzymywania pojazdów, wyłomów przez drzwi oraz przebijania pancerzy. Pociski uznane zostały za specjalne pociski przeciwpancerne, 12-kalibrowe pociski do śrutówki, prawdopodobnie opracowane i wyprodukowane przez Spetstechnikę (Specialized Equipment) – biuro projektowe w Kijowie i powiązane z tamtejszym Ministerstwem Spraw WewnętrznychReport: Lethal 'car stopper' bullets used against protesters during Hrushevskoho Street clashes – Kyiv Post, 25-01-2014 (arch.). 31 stycznia Witalij Sakał, pierwszy zastępca szefa głównej komisji śledczej w Ministerstwie Spraw Wewnętrznych Ukrainy, powiedział na konferencji, że: Prowadzimy szereg dochodzeń w sprawie tych morderstw, uwzględniając te, mogły zostać popełnione przez funkcjonariuszy Berkuta (specjalnej jednostki policji). Tego samego dnia w czasie telewizyjnej transmisji na żywo na kanale Rossija, skrajnie prawicowy rosyjski polityk Władimir Żyrinowski wyraził groźby wobec protestujących w Kijowie, stwierdzając: 10 października 2014 agencja Reuters opublikowała raport o zbadaniu ukraińskich próbek pochodzących ze strzałów na MajdanieSpecial Report: Flaws found in Ukraine's probe of Maidan massacre – Reuters, 10-10-2014. Dziennikarze odkryli poważne nieprawidłowości w sprawie przeciwko funkcjonariuszom Berkuta, którzy byli aresztowani przez nowo powołany ukraiński rząd i oskarżeni o zabójstwo 39 nieuzbrojonych demonstrantówAbout the reques by General prosecutor's office regarding permission for arrest of Berkut special company commander, suspected of killing 39 unarmed protesters. (in Ukrainian) – General prosecutor's office of Ukraine, 04-10-2014. Dla przykładu, jak dowiodło własne śledztwo agencji Reuters, wśród aresztowanych oficerów był senior bez prawej ręki, stracił ją w wyniku wypadku 6 lat wcześniej. Zignorowano przez prokuratora główny dowód, jakim było zdjęcie mężczyzny trzymającego broń oburącz. Inne nieprawidłowości według Reuters uwzględniały fakt, że nikt nie został oskarżony o zabicie policjantów oraz, że prokuratorzy oraz minister odpowiedzialni za śledztwo brali w całości udział w powstaniu. Przykładowo, prokurator generalny Ukrainy Witalij Jarema znany był z zaatakowania policjanta drogowego przez uderzenie go w twarz. On zaprzeczył temu, ale nagranie z incydentu zostało opublikowane w późniejszym terminie i na nim było wyraźnie widać udział prokuratora w ataku Member of parliament Yarema hit a traffic officer that was not letting cars on Maidan square in the face (in Russian) – Korrespondent.net, 26-12-2013Member of parliament Yarema states he did not hit the traffic officer (in Ukrainian) – newsru.ua, 27-12-2013 (arch.)A video of brawl involving a member of parliament and a traffic officer surfaced. (in Russian) – vesti-ukr.com, 27-12-2013. Snajperzy w czasie kulminacji protestów Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach z okresu rewolty ukraińskiej w dniach 18-23 lutego, w których od strzałów zginęło ponad 100 osób, nowy minister zdrowia Ukrainy Ołeh Musij – doktor, który pomagał w nadzorowaniu leczenia osób rannych w czasie protestów. Zasugerował on agencji Associated Press, że podobieństwo ran postrzałowych u ofiar po stronie opozycji i policji wskazywało, iż strzelcy mieli próbować wywołać napięcia po obu stronach i wywołać jeszcze większą przemoc, mając na celu obalenie Wiktora Janukowycza oraz usprawiedliwenie inwazji Rosjan. Musij, w powołaniu na sądowe dowody, powiedział: Giennadij Moskał, były zastępca szefa głównej agencji bezpieczeństwa Ukrainy, SBU i Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych – zasugerował w wywiadzie opublikowanym w ukraińskiej gazecie Dzerkało Tyżnia, że snajperzy z MIA i SBU byli odpowiedzialni za strzelaniny, a nie za agentów zagranicznych, działając w ramach planów awaryjnych sięgających czasów radzieckich, stwierdzając: IBTimes poinformował, że rozmowa telefoniczna między estońskim szefem dyplomacji Urmasem Paetem, a wysoką przedstawicielką Unii do spraw zagranicznych i polityki bezpieczeństwa Catherine Ashton została przechwycona, w której Paet stwierdził, iż doktor o imieniu Olga oświadczyła, że ofiary po obu stronach zastrzelone zostały przez tych samych snajperów i że Olga miała zdjęcia postrzelonych ofiar z identycznym pismem ręcznym. Paet powiedział, że to naprawdę niepokojące, że nowa koalicja chce badać, co dokładnie się stało oraz, że jest coraz mocniejsze zrozumienie tego, iż za snajperami nie stał Janukowycz, lecz ktoś z nowej koalicjiLeaked call raises questions about who was behind sniper attacks in Ukraine – CNN, 06-03-2014. Mało tego, Paet później zaprzeczał, że opozycja miała być w którąś z powyższych zaniedbań uwikłana, traktował to jednak jako pogłoskę, niemniej jednak przekazał, że połączenie telefoniczne było autentyczneEstonia denies leaked call implicates Ukraine protesters in killings – Reuters, 05-03-2014. Rzecznik amerykańskiego departamentu stanu opisał wyciek z połączenia jako przykład rosyjskiego rzemiosła handlowegoUkraine crisis: bugged call reveals conspiracy theory about Kiev snipers – theguardian.com, 05-03-2014. Olha Bohomołeć, doktor, która rzekomo twierdziła, iż protestujący oraz żołnierze Berkutu znaleźli się pod ostrzałem z tego samego źródła – powiedziała, że ona nie mówiła Paetowi o policjantach oraz protestujących, którzy zginęli w identyczny sposób. Nie sugerowała też, że opozycja była uwikłana w zabójstwa oraz, że rząd miał ją informować o rozpoczęciu śledztwaUkraine crisis: March 5 as it happened, entry for 15.17 – Telegraph, 05-03-2014. Śledztwo prowadzone przez niemiecką telewizję objęło spotkanie z jednym z nielicznych doktorów, który leczyli rannych po obu stronach. Lekarz mówił, że: Wszyscy ranni, których leczyliśmy, mieli identyczną ranę postrzałową. Wszystkie pociski były identyczne. To wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć. W ciałach ranionych członków milicji i członków opozycji. Adwokaci reprezentujący krewnych ofiar narzekali, że: My nie zostaliśmy poinformowani o rodzaju broni, nie mieliśmy dostępu do oficjalnych raportów oraz harmonogramów operacji. Nie mieliśmy dokumentów z śledztwa, prokuratorzy nie pokażą nam żadnych papierówFilm na Youtube – German Public TV ARD, 10-04-2014. 12 marca 2014 minister spraw wewn. Arsen Awakow oświadczył, że konflikt został sprowokowany przez niebędące Ukraińczykami osoby trzecie oraz śledztwo w tej sprawie trwaУ кривавому побоїщі в Києві брала участь неукраїнська третя сила - Аваков – pravda.com.ua, 04-03-2014. 21 marca Ołeg Machnicki, komisarz ukraińskiego parlamentu ds. nadzoru nad prokuratorem generalnym Ukrainy oraz członek prawicowej partii politycznej Swoboda, stwierdził, iż rząd zidentyfikował snajperów strzelających do demonstrantów w Kijowie jako obywateli ukraińskich, ale nie ujawnił ich nazwiskSnipers shooting at demonstrators in Kiev identified as Ukrainian citizens – en.itar-tass.com, 21-03-2014. 30 marca Daily Beast opublikowała zdjęcia oraz filmy, ukazujące snajperów, którzy byli członkami ukraińskich służb bezpieczeństwa SBU oraz antyterrorystycznej drużyny Alfa, która była trenowana w Rosji. Media sugerowały, że nie byli to ukraińscy policjanci biorący udział w zamieszkach, którzy strzelali do protestujących jak wcześnie sądzono, jednakże członkowie drużyny Alfa byli obywatelami UkrainyDaily Beast: Russian-Trained Snipers Killed Ukrainian Protesters – newsmax.com, 31-03-2014Exclusive: Photographs Expose Russian-Trained Killers in Kiev – The Daily Beast, 30-03-2014. 2 kwietnia organy ścigania ujawniły na konferencji prasowej, iż ujęli dziewięć osób zamieszanych w ostrzelanie działaczy Euromajdanu w dniach 18-20 lutego 2014 roku, o czym donosił ukraiński prokurator generalny Machnicki. Wśród zatrzymanych był przywódca drużyny snajperskiej, wszyscy z ujętych byli oficerami Berkutu w jego kijowskim wydziale oraz zweryfikowali udział grupy Alfa (należącej do SBU) w strzelaninach. Urzędnicy zgłosili także, że oni planowali zatrzymać dodatkowych podejrzanych o strzały na Majdanie w najbliższej przyszłości. Wg urzędników, śledztwo jest w toku, lecz jest utrudnione przez zniszczenie wszystkich dokumentów oraz dowodów przez obalony reżim. Minister spraw wewnętrznych Ukrainy potwierdził, że Wiktor Janukowycz wydał rozkaz otwarcia ognia do protestujących w dniu 20 lutegoBREAKING NEWS: 9 Suspects in Maidan Shootings Detained – Euromaidanpr.com, 02-04-2014 (arch.)Приказ расстреливать митингующих отдавал Янукович - ГПУ – unian.net, 02-04-2014. Podczas konferencji prasowej – szef ukraińskiego MSW, główny prokurator oraz najwyższy szef bezpieczeństwa – wplątali ponad 30 agentów rosyjskiej Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa w tłumienie protestujących, którzy poza braniem udziału w planowaniu, przemycli drogą lotniczą duże ilości materiałów wybuchowych do lotniska pod Kijowem. Walentyn Nałwajczenko, tymczasowy szef ukraińskiej agencji bezpieczeństwa państwa (SBU), powiedział, że agenci stacjonowali w ukraińskiej stolicy podczas protestów Euromajdanu, otrzymywali państwową telekomunikację podczas pobytu w ośrodku SBU oraz mieli stałe kontakty w urzędnikami bezpieczeństwa Ukrainy. W tym celu użył słów: Śledczy ustalili, że szef SBU działający pod okiem Janukowycza – Ołeksandr Jakymenko – który uciekł z kraju, otrzymywał raporty od agentów FSB podczas ich stacjonowania na Ukrainie oraz on przeprowadził kilka spotkań z agentami. Rosyjskie FSB uznało te komentarze jako bezpodstawne oskarżenia, w razie dalszych informacji miało zamiar wycofać się z komentowania. W 2015 roku BBC opublikowała historię w oparciu o wywiad z anonimowym snajperem, który mówił, że strzelał do policjantów z budynku konserwatorium 20 stycznia 2014 (godziny poranne). Snajper mówił, że został wynajęty przez byłego wojskowego, który przyznał, iż on pracuje dla przywództwa Euromajdanu. Te poranne strzały miały sprowokować powtórne otwarcie ognia przez snajperów policyjnych, które doprowadziły do wielu zgonów. Andrej Szewczenko z przywództwa Euromajdanu powiedział, że otrzymał połączenia od tzw. antyzamieszkowej policji informującej, iż jego ludzie byli ostrzelani pociskami snajperskimi z obszarów kontrolowanych przez protestujących. Inny lider Euromajdanu, Andrij Parubij, powiedział, że jego grupa przeszukała konserwatorium, lecz nie odnalazła snajperów. On potwierdził, że wiele ofiar po obu stronach było postrzelonych przez snajperów, lecz oni strzelali z wyższych budynków otaczających konserwatorium i byli nadto przekonani, że byli kontrolowani przez RosjęThe untold story of the Maidan massacre – BBC, 12-02-2015. Poszkodowani pracownicy prasy i służb medycznych Informowano o pewnej liczbie ataków na członków mediów i służb medycznych przez agentów organów ścigania. Około 40 dziennikarzy zostało rannych w czasie inscenizacja na ulicy Bankowej w dniu 1 grudnia 2013. Co najmniej 42 kolejnych dziennikarzy odniosło obrażenia w wyniku ataków policji na ulicy Hruszewskiego w dniu 22 stycznia 2014 rokuOnly at Hrushevskoho suffered 42 journalists (Лише на Грушевського постраждали 42 журналісти) – Ukrayinska Pravda, 22-01-2014. 22.01.2014 TSN informowała, że dziennikarze zaczęli pozbywać się stroju ich identyfikującego (kamizelek oraz hełmów), ponieważ oni byli celem tych protestów – raz celowo, raz też przypadkowoJournalists are disguising themselves as regular protesters for own safety – tsn.ua, 22-01-2014. Od 21 listopada 2013 roku (od początku wszystkich wydarzeń na Ukrainie), rannych zostało w sumie 136 dziennikarzyEuroMaidan rallies in Ukraine (Feb. 4 live updates) – kyivpost.com, 04-02-2014. * 21 stycznia 2014, obrażenia odniosło 26 dziennikarzy, przy czym 2 zostało ciężej poszkodowanych w wyniku działania policyjnych granatów ogłuszających, a 2 innych zostało aresztowanych przez policjęAt least two reporters injured by stun grenade in Kyiv – Kyiv Post, 20-01-2014Watchdog: 26 journalists injured in police clashes, two detained – kyivpost.com, 20-01-2014. * 22 stycznia 2014 Wasilij Fedosenko, korespondent agencji Reuters, został z premedytacją postrzelony przez strzelca gumową amunicją, podczas starć na ulicy HruszewskiegoBelarusian photocorrespondent in Kiev was shot – Belapan, 22-01-2014Belarusian journalist suffered during the events in Kiev – naviny.by, 22-01-2014. W późniejszym czasie uprowadzono dziennikarza Espresso TV Dmytrę Dwojczenkowa, pobito i wywieziono w inne miejsce, ale potem jeden z parlamentarzysów obwieścił, że dziennikarz został wypuszczonyPolice assault journalist providing live video for Espresso TV – kyivpost.com, 22-01-2014. * 24 stycznia 2014, prezydent Wiktor Janukowycz, wydał rozkaz zwolnienia z więzień wszystkich dziennikarzyUkrainian president demands all detained reporters be released immediately – en.interfax.com.ua, 24-01-2014. * 31 stycznia 2014, na nagraniu z 22 stycznia tego samego roku, widać, jak policjanci w mundurze Berkutu strzelają celowo do medyka, który podniósł swe ręceBerkut shoots at medic with raised hands – Ukrayinska Pravda, 31-01-2014 (film usunięty). * 18 lutego 2014, amerykański fotoreporter Mark Estrabook został raniony przez oficerów Berkutu, którzy rzucili w niego 2 granaty ogłuszające tuż przed wejściem do bramy na barykadzie przy ulicy Hruszewskiego. Odłamki wybuchu raniły go w ramię i podudzie. On krwawił od tego, aż nie pojawił się na operacji w niemieckiej Kolonii. Po powrocie do Majdanu, on został poinformowany, że powinien trzymać się z daleka od szpitali w Kijowie, by uniknąć zatrzymania przez policję w mundurach Berkutu kontrolowaną przez JanukowyczaAustin photographer Mark Estabrook smuggled out of Kiev – mystatesman.com, 19-02-2014. Skutki Wsparcie Euromajdanu na Ukrainie thumb|200px|right|Liderzy opozycji ([[8 grudnia 2013).]] Zgodnie z badaniami prowadzonymi w dniach 4-9 grudnia 2013 roku"EUROMAYDAN – 2013" – Research & Branding Group, 10-12-2013 (arch.), przez Grupę Badawczo-Brandingową, 49% wszystkich obywateli Ukrainy poparło Euromajdan, podczas gdy 45% wyraziło wobec niego sprzeciw. Największe poparcie uzyskał wśród mieszkańców zachodniej (84 proc.) oraz centralnej (66 proc.) Ukrainy. Co trzeci obywatel południowej Ukrainy oraz 13 proc. respondentów ze wschodniej Ukrainy też poparł ruch. Odsetek procentowy osób nie popierających Euromajdan, wynosił 81 proc. we wschodniej Ukrainie oraz 60 proc. w południowej części krajuW powołaniu na informacje od Financial Times, osoby na wschodniej i południowej Ukrainie są bardziej pasywni politycznie niż ich zachodnie odpowiedniki. Mieszkańcy twierdzą, że nadal czują się częścią Ukrainy i nie chcą się ponownie zjednoczyć z Rosją – ani też nie będą się angażować w konflikt z zachodem.Ukraine Q&A: How protests turned violent and what comes next – FT, 26-01-2014. Euromajdanu nie popierało także 27 proc. respondentów ze środkowej Ukrainy i 11 proc. z jej zachodniej części. Sondaże wykazały, że dwie trzecie mieszkańców Kijowa popiera trwające protesty. Sondaż przeprowadzony przez Fundusz Inicjatyw Demokratycznych im. Iłko Kuczeriwa i Centrum Razumkowa, w dniach 20-24 grudnia, wykazał, iż ponad 50 proc. Ukraińców popiera protesty Euromajdanu, podczas gdy 42 proc. wyraża sprzeciw wobec nich. Inny sondaż Grupy Badawczo-Brandingowej (przeprowadzony w okresie 23-27 grudnia), wykazał, że 45 proc. ukraińskich respondentów poparło Euromajdan, a 50 proc. wyraziło wobec nich sprzeciwHalf of Ukrainians don't support Kyiv Euromaidan, R&B poll – en.interfax.com.ua, 30-12-2013. 43 proc. respondentów twierdziło, że skutki Euromajdanu mogły być wcześniej negatywne, a 31 proc. myślało o tym dokładnie odwrotnie, 17 proc. pytanych wskazało, iż Euromajdan nie przyniesie żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji. Przeprowadzony w dniach 7-8 grudnia 2013 sondaż, przez Fundusz Inicjatyw Demokratycznych im. Iłko Kuczeriwa, wskazał, że 92 proc. pytanych przybyłych do Kijowa z całej Ukrainy dotarło tam z własnej inicjatywy, 6,3 proc. zostało zorganizowanych przez ruch publiczny, a 1,8% zostało zorganizowanych przez partięPoll: Over 70 percent of Euromaidan participants are ready to protest for as long as is needed – kyivpost.com, 13-12-2013. W tym samym badaniu, 70 proc. pytanych odpowiedziało, że przybyli dla protestowania przeciwko brutalności policji w dniu 30 listopada, a 54 proc. – protestowało przeciwko podpisaniu umowy o stowarzyszeniu Unii Europejskiej. Wśród ich żądań – 82 proc. chciało zwolnić zatrzymanych protestujących, 80 proc. chciało rezygnacji rządu, a 75 proc. chciało rezygnacji Janukowycza oraz przedterminowych wyborówSurvey: EuroMaidan is grassroots movement, in danger of being 'radicalized' – Kyiv Post, 10-12-2013. Ankieta wykazała, że 49,8 proc. protestujących to mieszkańcy Kijowa, zaś 50,2 proc. pochodzi z innych części Ukrainy. 38 proc. protestujących to osoby w wieku 15-29 lat, 49 proc. – przedział 30-54 r.ż., a 13 proc. protestujących – osoby powyżej 55 r.ż. Mężcyźni stanowili 57,2 proc. wszystkich protestujących. We wschodnich regionach Doniecka, Ługańska i Charkowa, 29 proc. populacji wierzy, że w pewnych okolicznościach autorytarny reżim może być lepszy niż demokratycznyКаждый пятый украинец хочет жить в авторитарном государстве – zn.ua, 21-01-2014Ukraine, poll: Attitudes of the population of Ukraine towards democracy and authoritarianism – Razumkov.org.ua, 19-02-2014. Wg sondaży, 11 proc. ukraińskiego społeczeństwa brało udział w protestach Euromajdanu, 9 proc. innych pytanych poparło darowiznami te demonstracjeВ акциях Евромайдана приняли участие 20% населения – опрос – 24tv.ua, 19-11-2014. Opinia publiczna o umowie stowarzyszeniowej Zgodnie z badaniami prowadzonymi w dniach 4-9 grudnia 2013 roku, przez Grupę Badawczo-Brandingową, 46 proc. obywateli Ukrainy poparło integrację kraju z UE, a 36 proc. poparło integrację z ówczesną Unią Celną Republiki Białorusi, Republiki Kazachstanu i Federacji Rosyjskiej. Największe poparcie wśród zwolenników integracji europejskiej było w zachodniej (81 proc.) oraz w środkowej (56 proc.) Ukrainie. 30 proc. obywateli południowej Ukrainy i 18 proc. mieszkańców wschodniej części kraju też to poparło. Integrację z dawną Unią Celną poparło 61 proc. obywateli wschodniej Ukrainy i 54 proc. południowej Ukrainy. Poparcie wśród zwolenników integracji ze Wschodem znalazło się także wśród 22 proc. obywateli centralnej oraz 7 proc. obywateli wschodniej Ukrainy. Ośrodek socjologiczny RATING przeprowadził badania w dniach 7-17 grudnia. 49,1 proc. pytanych będzie głosować za dołączeniem Ukrainy do UE w referendum, a 29,6 proc. obiecało sprzeciw wobec temu. W tym samym okresie, 32,5 proc. pytanych zagłosowałoby za przyjęciem Ukrainy do ówczesnej Unii Celnej, ale 41,9 proc. respondentów nie miało zamiaru głosować na taką inicjatywęThe socio-political situation in Ukraine: December 2013 – ratinggroup.com.ua, 25-12-2013. Reakcje polityczne thumb|200px|right|Amerykański senator [[John McCain zwraca się do tłumów protestujących w Kijowie (15 grudnia 2013).]] W czasie dorocznego spotkania Światowego Forum Gospodarczego, zwołanego pod koniec stycznia 2014 w szwajcarskim Davos – premier Ukrainy Mykoła Azarow – nie otrzymał zaproszeń na główne wydarzenia, zgodnie z doniesieniami redaktora FT Gideona Rachmana, ponieważ ukraiński rząd został oskarżony o przemoc podczas zamieszek na ulicy Hruszewskiego w 2014 rokuDavos leaves Ukraine PM out in the cold – Financial Times, 23-01-2014. Wyciekło połączenie telefoniczne pomiędzy amerykańską dyplomatką Victorią Nuland oraz amerykańskim ambasadorem na Ukrainie Geoffrey R. Pyattem. Dotyczyło ono przyszłości kraju, w którym powiedziała, że Kliczko nie powinien być w przyszłym rządzie oraz wyraziła swoje preferencje dla Arsenija Jaceniuka, który został tymczasowym premierem. Ona również oświadczyła w sposób niedbały: pieprzyć UE'Fuck the EU': US diplomat Victoria Nuland's phonecall leaked – theguardian.com, 07-02-2014Ukraine crisis: Transcript of leaked Nuland-Pyatt call – bbc.co.uk, 07-02-2014. Kanclerz Niemiec Angela Merkel powiedziała, iż uznaje komentarz Nuland jako całkowicie nie do przyjęciaAngela Merkel: Victoria Nuland's remarks on EU are unacceptable – The Guardian, 07-02-2014. Komentując tą sytuację, rzeczniczka Departamentu Stanu Jen Psaki powiedziała, że Nuland przeprosiła swych unijnych odpowiednikówTop US diplomat for Europe sorry for cursing the EU – Yahoo, 06-02-2014. W lutym 2014 roku IBTimes poinformował, że jeśli Swoboda i inne skrajnie prawicowe grupy zyskują większą ekspozycję poprzez ich udział w protestach, istnieją obawy, że mogą zyskać więcej sympatii i wsparcia ze strony rosnącego znużenia polityczną korupcją i rosyjskimi wpływami na UkrainieEuromaidan: The Dark Shadows Of The Far-Right In Ukraine Protests – International Business Times, 19-02-2014. W zwołanych na październik 2014 roku wyborach parlamentarnych Swoboda straciła 31 z 37 mandatów, jakie zdobyła w podobnych wyborach dwa lata wcześniejPoroshenko Bloc to have greatest number of seats in parliament – utr.tv, 08-11-2014 (arch.) People's Front 0.33% ahead of Poroshenko Bloc with all ballots counted in Ukraine elections - CEC – en.interfax.com.ua, 08-11-2014 (arch.) Poroshenko Bloc to get 132 seats in parliament - CEC – Interfax-Ukraine, 08-11-2014After the parliamentary elections in Ukraine: a tough victory for the Party of Regions – Centre for Eastern Studies, 07-11-2012. Inna główna prawicowa partia Prawy Sektor zdobyła 1 miejsce (z 450 miejsc w ukraińskim parlamencie) w wyborach do parlamentu w 2014. Od 27 lutego do 12 listopada 2014 roku 3 członków Swobody pracowało na stanowiskach w pierwszym rządzie Arsenija JaceniukaSvoboda party members in Ukrainian government resign – Deputy Premier Sych – Interfax-Ukraine, 12-11-2014. 21 lutego, po negocjacjach między prezydentem Wiktorem Janukowyczem i reprezentantami opozycji z udziałem przedstawicieli UE oraz Rosji, podpisane zostało Porozumienie w sprawie uregulowania kryzysu politycznego na Ukrainie. Umowa zapewniła powrót do uchwalonej w 2004 roku konstytucji, a zatem do rządu prezydencko-parlamentarnego, zwołanie przedterminowych wyborów prezydenckich przez końcem 2014 oraz utworzenie rządu zaufania narodowegoThree leaders of opposition and the president of Ukraine signed the document on settlement of a political situation – ru.tvi.ua, 21-02-2014. Rada Najwyższa Ukrainy przyjęła ustawę umożliwiającą zwolnienie z więzień wszystkich uczestników protestów. Oddziały Złotego Orła oraz żołnierze działający wewnątrz opuścili Kijów. 21 lutego liderzy parlamentarnej opozycji podali do wiadomości publicznej warunki podpisania tego porozumienia – przedstawiciele Prawego Sektora zadeklarowali, że nie zaakceptują stopniowości reform politycznych określonej w tym dokumencie i żądali natychmiastowej rezygnacji prezydenta Janukowycza, w przeciwnym razie próbując szturmem wedrzeć się do Rady Najwyższej i Administracji Prezydenta Ukrainy"The Right Sector" is dissatisfied with the agreement with Yanukovych – euromaidan.rbc.ua, 21-02-2014. W nocy z 21 na 22 lutego, działacze Euromajdanu zajęli kwartał rządowy, pozostawiony przez organy ścigania i wysunęli przy tym szereg nowych żądań – szczególnie domagali się natychmiastowej rezygnacji JanukowyczaМайдан полностью контролирует Киев - Парубий – segodnya.ua, 22-02-2014Protesters seize Ukraine president's office, take control of Kiev – CBS News, 22-02-2014. Tego samego dnia, we wczesnych godzinach porannych, oni zdołali wedrzeć się do prywatnej rezydencji JanukowyczaUkrainians Flock to See Yanukovych's Mansion – The Wall Street Journal, 22-02-2014. 23 lutego 2014, Rada Najwyższa przyjęła ustawę, która zmienia prawo dotyczące języków mniejszości, w tym tej rosyjskiej. Tym samym ustawa miała sprawić, by ukraiński język był jedynym językiem państwowym na wszystkich poziomachWestern nations scramble to contain fallout from Ukraine crisis – theguardian.com, 23-02-2014. Jednak 1 marca p.o. ukraińskiego prezydenta Ołeksandr Turczynow zawetował ten dekretUkraine Turns to Its Oligarchs for Political Help – nytimes.com, 03-03-2014. Reperkusje ekonomiczne [[Plik:Euromajdan-013.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Namiot Spilnej Spravy z napisem: Nie ma wyborów, nie ma opłacania podatków! (4 lutego 2014).]] Premier Mykoła Azarow prosił o 20 mld euro pożyczek i pomocy prosto z UE. Unia była gotowa zaoferować 610 mln euro na kredyty, mało tego, Rosja była gotowa zaoferować 15 mld dolarów pożyczek. Rosja oferowała Ukrainie także niższe ceny gazu. Jako warunek dla pożyczek, Unia Europejska wymagała dużych zmian w przepisach i ustawach na Ukrainie, podczas gdy Rosja tego już nie wymagała. 4 grudnia 2013 Serwis Inwestycyjny Moody'ego poinformował, że w związku z powagą protestów, popyt na obcą walutę prawdopodobnie wzrośnie i zauważył, że był to kolejny cios dla biednej wypłacalności UkrainyProtests in Ukraine up risk of growth in foreign currency demand, says Moody's – en.interfax.com.ua, 04-12-2013. Wicepremier Serhij Arbuzow stwierdził 7 grudnia, że Ukraina ryzykowała niewypłacalność, jeśli nie udałoby się zebrać 10 mld dolarów: thumb|200px|right|Przyszły ukraiński prezydent Petro Poroszenko zwraca się do uczestników Euromajdanu ([[8 grudnia 2013).]] 3 grudnia Azarow ostrzegał Ukrainę przed tym, że kraj może nie być w stanie zrealizować swoich kontraktów dot. gazu ziemnego z Rosją. On też obwiniał za to umowę o przywróceniu dostaw gazu, z dnia 18 stycznia 2009 rokuUkraine might not be able to fulfill gas contracts with Russia, says Ukrainian premier – Interfax-Ukraine, 03-12-2013. 5 grudnia Mykoła Azarow oświadczył, iż pieniądze na sfinansowanie wypłat emerytur, płace, świadczenia socjalne, wsparcie funkcjonowania sektora mieszkaniowego i użyteczności publicznej oraz instytucji medycznych nie pojawiają się z powodu zamieszek na ulicach. Dodał też, że władze robią wszystko, co możliwe, aby zapewnić ich terminowe finansowanieMoney for pensions, wages, social payments short due to actions of protesters, says Ukrainian premier – Interfax-Ukraine, 05-12-2013. Minister polityki społecznej Ukrainy Natalija Korołewska przekazała w dniu 2 stycznia 2014, że te płatności w styczniu 2014 roku rozpoczną się zgodnie z harmonogramemKorolevska: Payment of pensions in January to begin according to schedule – Interfax-Ukraine, 02-01-2014. 11 grudnia drugi rząd Azarowa odroczył płatności socjalne z powodu czasowego zablokowania rząduAzarov: Full repayment of debt on social payments postponed until end of this year due to protests – en.interfax.com.ua, 11-12-2013. Tego samego dnia Reuters skomentował (mówiąc o Euromajdanie): Kryzys zwiększył trudności finansowe kraju na krawędzi bankructwa i dodał, że (w tamtym czasie) inwestorzy uważali za bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że Ukraina w ciągu następnych pięciu lat straciłby na wartości (ponieważ kosztowało to Ukrainę ponad milion dolarów rocznie, aby ubezpieczyć dług publiczny w wysokości 10 milionów dolarów)Ukraine protesters defy police, leaders reject talks with president – reuters.com, 11-12-2013. Agencja ratignowa Fitcha poinformowała 16 grudnia, że (polityczny) dystans doprowadził do większego ryzyka, że niepewność polityczna zwiększy popyt na obcą walutę, powodując dodatkowe straty rezerw i zwiększając ryzyko nieuporządkowanego przepływu waluty. Agencja dodała też, że stopy procentowe wzrosły gwałtownie, ponieważ Narodowy Bank dążył do zacieśnienia płynności hrywnyFitch: Ukraine protests increase pressure on credit profile – en.interfax.com.ua, 16-12-2013. Wiceminister finansów Anatolij Miarkowski oświadczył 17 grudnia, że ukraiński deficyt budżetowy w 2014może wynosić około 3 proc. z dodatnim lub ujemnym odchyleniem o 0,5 procUkraine's budget deficit in 2014 expected at 3% of GDP – Finance Ministry – Interfax-Ukraine, 17-12-2013. 18 grudnia, dzień po podpisaniu umowy gospodarczej z Rosją, Azarow stwierdził: Nic nie zagraża stabilności sytuacji finansowo-gospodarczej na Ukrainie, ani jednego czynnika gospodarczegoNothing threatening Ukraine's economic, financial stability now – PM Azarov – en.interfax.com.ua, 18-12-2013. Jednak BBC News donosił, że umowa nie rozwiąże głębszych problemów gospodarczych UkrainyRussian bailout masks Ukraine's economic mess – bbc.co.uk, 18-12-2013 21 stycznia 2014 państowa administracja miasta Kijów przyznała, iż protesty w Kijowie spowodowały straty materialne w całym mieście na ponad 2 mln dolarów. Zamierzała domagać się odszkodowania za szkody wyrządzone przez wszystkich demonstrantów, niezależnie od ich przynależności politycznejProtests cause multi-mln-USD damage to Ukrainian capital: official – news.xinhuanet.com, 21-01-2014. 5 lutego hrywna spadła do pięcioletniego minimum wobec dolara amerykańskiegoEU’s Ashton demands more urgency from Ukraine politicians – Euronews, 06-02-2014. 21 lutego agencja Standard & Poor's obniżyła ocenę wiarygodności kredytowej Ukrainy do CCC; dodając, że kraj ryzykował niewypłacalność bez znacząco korzystnych zmianUkraine Bonds Rally as Factions Sign Peace Pact to End Crisis – bloomberg.com, 21-02-2014. Analitycy Standard & Poor's wierzyli, że kompromisowe porozumienie tego samego dnia pomiędzy prezydentem Janukowyczem, a opozycją sprawiło, że mniej prawdopodobne jest, że Ukraina otrzyma desperacko potrzebną pomoc rosyjską, zwiększając tym samym ryzyko niewywiązania się z długówS&P downgrades Ukraine again over default fears – Euronews, 21-02-2014. Reperkusje społeczne W Kijowie, życie było normalne poza strefą protestu (czyli Placem Niepodległości w Kijowie)Why Ukraine Is So Important – Business Insider, 28-01-2014Ukraine unrest: Life as normal outside Kiev protest camp – bbc.co.uk, 31-01-2014. Euromajdan okrzyknięto Słowem Roku za 2013 rok, przez współczesny język ukraiński i słownik slangowy Mysłovo«Євромайдан»— слово року, і не тільки в Україні – Газета.ua, 14-01-2014, a także przez firmę analityczną Web Public.ru (za to, że był najpopularniejszym neologizmem w Rosji)Євромайдан і Тітушко— неологізми року в Росії – Газета.ua, 14-01-2014. Reperkusje kulturowe Wg przedstawiciela Kijowskiego Muzeum Historii, jego kolekcja w Domu Ukraińskim została w nocy z 18 na 19 lutego, odebrana protestującym przez policję. Świadkowie donosili, że siły policyjne plądrowały i niszczyły mienie muzeumНеизвестные разграбили фонды Музея истории Киева в Украинском доме – rbc.ua, 20-02-2014|title=Фонды Музея истории Киева в Украинском доме полностью разгромлены (ДОПОЛНЕНО) – society.lb.ua, 19-02-2014. Majdan w muzyce [[Plik:Euromajdan-015.JPG|thumb|200px|right|Protestujący występuje na dachu spalonego autobusu Berkut. Barykada na ulicy Hruszewskiego w Kijowie (10 lutego 2014).]] Czołowi ukraińscy wykonawcy zaśpiewali piosenkę w wykonaniu Kozak System Brat za Brata, by wesprzeć protestujących. Utwór ten był jednym z nieoficjalnych hymnów EuromajdanuBrat za Brata (Брат за брата). Famous Ukrainian artists against the Regime. – YouTube, 01-12-2013. Ukraińsko-polski zespół Taraka stworzył piosenkę pod tytułem Podaj Rękę Ukrainie, dedykowaną wydarzeniom w ramach Euromajdanu. Piosenka posługuje się kilkoma pierwszymi słowami hymnu narodowego Ukrainy: Ukraina jeszcze nie umarłaAll Polish TV channels simultaneously turned on a song in sign of support for Ukraine – tsn.ua, 02-02-2014В ефірі польських теле- і радіоканалів одночасно транслювалася пісня на знак єднання з Україною – dt.ua, 02-02-2014. Wśród innych melodii, pojawiły się przeróbki ukraińskiej piosenki ludowej Горіла сосна, палалаAflame the tire was on fire: new eurohit. Video – Ukrayinska Pravda, 29-01-2014New hit of the revolutionary Maidan: "Aflame the barrel was on smoke" – Espreso TV, 07-02-2014 (arch.). Ukraiński zespół Skriabin stworzył piosenkę poświęconą rewolucyjnym dniom MajdanuBand Skriabin at night on 23 January wrote a song – espreso.tv, 05-02-2014 (arch.). Inna osoba pochodząca z Kijowa poświęciła piosenkę tituszkomRace car driver Mochanov dedicated his song to titushky – espreso.tv, 11-02-2014 (arch.). DJ Rudy Paulenko stworzył utwór inspirowany wydarzeniami na Majdanie, zwany jako The Battle at MaidanUtwór na YouTube – yt.com, 26-02-2014. Białoruski zespół rockowy Lyapis Trubetskoy stworzył utwór Daybreakers, który był jednym z nieoficjalnych hymnów MajdanuKlitschko at concert "Lapis Trubetskoi" autographed and shook hands – Tablo ID, 27-08-2014. Majdan w filmie Powstała kompilacja filmów krótkometrażowych poświęconych rewolucji w 2013 roku, pod tytułem: Babylon'13Babylon'13: 35 films about the life of Euromaidan – Ukrayinska Pravda, 24-12-2013. Polscy i ukraińscy działacze stworzyli film krótkometrażowy Happy Kyiv, montując go z hitem Pharrella Williamsa pt. Happy i z kilkoma ujęciami z Babylon'13Happy Kyiv – belsat.eu, 10-02-2014 (arch.). 5 lutego 2014 grupa aktywistycznych autorów zdjęć rozpoczęła serię filmów o ludziach EuromajdanuGroup of activists-cinematographers initiated series of films about people of Euromaidan – life.pravda.com.ua, 05-02-2014 Amerykański filmowiec John Beck Hofmann nakręcił film pt. Maidan Massacre, dotyczący strzelanin snajperskich. Premiera odbyła się na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Siena, zdobywając nagrodę publicznościI vincitori del Terre di Siena International Film Festival – antennaradioesse.it, 06-10-2014. Majdan w sztuce Niektórzy fotoreporterzy stworzyli wiele niezwykłych ujęć z życia codziennego na MajdanieRevolution through eyes of photograph. Hanna Hrabarska – Ukrayinska Pravda, 11-02-2014Revolution through eyes of photograph. Vladyslav Musiyenko – Ukrayinska Pravda, 04-02-2014Revolution through eyes of photograph. Irakliy Dzneladze – life.pravda.com.ua, 07-02-2014Epeople: the best project about the faces of Euromaidan – life.pravda.com.ua, 30-01-2014. Niektórzy artyści wyrazili solidarność z MajdanemIllustrator Sasha Godiayeva. Emotional protest – Ukrayinska Pravda, 05-02-2014. Następstwa sportowe Mecz 1/32 finału Ligi Europy UEFA z 20 lutego 2014, który toczył się między Dynamem Kijów i Valencią CF, przeniesiono ze Stadionu Olimpijskiego w Kijowie do cypryjskiego Stadionu GSP. Powodem była sytuacja bezpieczeństwa w stolicy UkrainyDynamo to play Valencia in Cyprus – Euronews, 19-02-2014Dynamo to play Valencia in Cyprus – uefa.com, 19-02-2014. 19 lutego zawodnicy ukraińscy, który reprezentowali państwo na rozgrywanych w Soczi zimowych IO, prosili MKOl o zgodę na noszenie czarnej opaski dla upamiętnienia ofiar, którzy zginęli w krwawych starciach w Kijowie. Szef MKOl Thomas Bach złożył kondolencje tym, którzy stracili swych ukochanych w tych tragicznych wydarzeniachHockey heartache for hosts, Ukraine violence shocks Games – reuters.com, 19-02-2014. 19 lutego narciarka alpejska Bohdana Macioćka odmówiła dalszego udziału na igrzyskach, w proteście przeciwko krwawym starciom w Kijowie. Ona i jej ojciec napisali na Facebooku wiadomość: W solidarności z bojownikami na barykadach Majdanu i w ramach protestu przeciwko zbrodniczym działaniom skierowanym przeciwko demonstrantom, nieodpowiedzialności prezydenta i jego lokajskiego rządu, odmawiamy dalszego występu na Zimowych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Soczi w 2014 rokuUkrainian Olympic alpine skier quits Sochi, blames Yanukovych for deaths on EuroMaidan – kyivpost.com, 19-02-2014. 4 marca koszykarski mecz 1/16 finału Pucharu Europy, między drużynami Budiwielnik Kijów i JSF Nanterre, przeniesiono do litewskiej hali sportowej Žalgiris Arena. 5 marca podobny szczeblowo mecz, lecz między Kimik Jużne i TED Ankara Kolejliler, został przeniesiony do znajdującego się w Stambule Abdi İpekçi ArenaBudivelinik, Khimik home games moved – eurocupbasketball.com, 03-03-2014. Trendy i symbole thumb|200px|right|Wstążka ukirańska, występuje jako wspólny symbol bezkrwawywch protestów. thumb|200px|right|Wiec na Placu Europejskim w Kijowie ([[24 listopada 2013).]] thumb|200px|right|Siedziba Euromajdanu. Przed wejściem znajduje się portret Stefana Bandery ([[14 stycznia 2014).]] Powszechnym śpiewem wśród protestujących był Chwała Ukrainie, Chwała Bohaterom!, był on poza Ukrainą śpiewany też przez Tatarów krymskich i RosjanХокейні вболівальники Росії під час матчу кричали "Слава Україні" – Pravda.com.ua, 27-02-2014Crimean Tatars protest Crimean parliament's refusal to recognize new authorities – nrcu.gov.ua, 26-02-2014. Czerwono-czarna flaga bitewna Ukraińskiej Powstańczej Armii była innym popularnym symbolem wśród protestujących, a powstańcy w czasie wojny stanowili dużą inspirację dla demonstrantów z EuromajdanuUkraine Radicals Steer Violence as Nationalist Zeal Grows – bloomberg.com, 11-02-2014. Serhij Jekielczyk z Uniwersytetu Victoria twierdzi, że wykorzystanie zdjęć i sloganów UPA było bardziej silnym symbolem protestu przeciwko obecnemu rządowi i Rosji niż pochlebstwem dla samych rebeliantów, tłumacząc: Przyczyną nagłej ekspansji UPA w Kijowie jest to, że jest to najsilniejszy możliwy wyraz protestu przeciwko prorosyjskiej orientacji obecnego rządu.UPA: Controversial partisans who inspire Ukraine protesters – New Straits Times, 31-01-2014. Kolory flagi symbolizują ukraińską czerwoną krew rozlaną na ukraiński czarnoziem"Свободовцы" послали Лукьянченко красно-черный флаг – Donetsk.comments.ua, 18-01-2014. Upamiętnienie W połowie października 2014 roku, ukraiński prezydent Petro Poroszenko ustanowił 21 listopada (Euromajdan zaczął się 21.11.2013) Dniem Godności i WolnościПротивники приостановки евроинтеграции Украины в ночи вышли на улицы Киева – newsru.com, 22-11-2013. Zobacz też * Pomarańczowa rewolucja Bibliografia * Klaus Bachmann i Igor Liubaszenko – The Maidan Uprising, Separatism and Foreign Intervention: Ukraine's Complex Transition (2014) Kategoria:2013 Kategoria:2014 Kategoria:Protesty